


Лабиринт. История камня

by Russian_Fic_Store



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 21,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Russian_Fic_Store/pseuds/Russian_Fic_Store
Summary: Написано на Зимнюю Фэндомную Битву-2018 для команды WTF Barrayar 2018Анонимно до деанонаКраткое содержание: В повести "Лабиринт" рассказывается, как отряд дендарийцев во главе с Майлзом Нейсмитом получает задание вывезти гениального ученого доктора Канабе; тот отказывается уезжать без некоего ценного имущества. Но со стороны обитателей Единения Джексона история выглядит чуть по-другому.Предупреждения: опыты над людьми, рабство, жестокое убийство





	Лабиринт. История камня

Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу сны. Снова и снова: тихая осень, узкая тропинка, правая сторона которой – березы в золотом кружеве, а левая – изумрудно-зеленые ели. Трава смята и пожухла; ветер лениво шевелит опавшей листвой; деловито снуют белки, важно гуляют черные глазастые птицы. И девушка. Она плывет над тропинкой – темно-зеленое платье, пелерина с рыжим лисьим мехом, шляпка и выбивающиеся из-под нее каштановые косы. Она чувствует мой взгляд, оборачивается. 

Я вижу, отчетливо вижу ее лицо – его красота отнюдь не в пропорциях или чистых линиях, не в цвете глаз и не в аристократизме, о котором кричит каждая черточка. Красота девушки прячется в той мягкости, нежности и открытости, с которой она смотрит на мир. В ее доверчивости. В ее любви. В ее слепой, глупой любви ко мне. 

И вере, что я могу изменить мир. 

А потом нежное, прекрасное лицо моей лесной феи начинает расползаться. Мгновенно буреющая кожа рвется, мышцы с шипением растворяются, вырвавшаяся из жил кровь бурлит в кислоте, покуда не остается только череп. Но и он плавится. Кость проминается, сжимается в комок, всё плотнее и плотнее – и от моей любимой остается лишь маленький камушек, неровный и серый, невзрачный, как речная галька. 

Его небрежно крутит в пальцах красно-черный человек – элегантный черный сюртук, красный шелк жилета, длинные черные волосы и мерцание рубина в удерживающей их заколке, внимательные черные глаза и алые губы, выделяющиеся на бледном лице кровавой язвой. 

Он улыбается, подкидывает камушек и небрежно швыряет его в топку разожжённой печи. Пламя набрасывается на подношение, и не остается ничего – ни девушки, которая любила меня, ни тихой осени, ни меня…

Я давно умер. Иногда мой дух возвращается – бледный и бесполезный, как и положено привидению. И, опять-таки в лучших традициях обитателей мира мертвых, начинает стенать и метаться в поисках выхода. 

Но выхода нет. И мира мертвых не существует. Как нет и богов, высшего разума, вселенской справедливости и прочей сверхъестественной чуши. Есть только то, что создано волей и талантом человека. 

Если раньше я в это всего лишь верил, то теперь знаю наверняка. Спасибо барону Риовалю, избавившему меня от сомнений. 

А заодно – от заблуждений, страстей и жизни. 

Да. Спасибо барону Риовалю. Спасибо. 

*

На прием к барону Феллу собралось всё высшее общество Единения Джексона и множество знатных иноземцев. Я до последнего момента не был уверен, что господин снизойдет до визита в Пушечную Башню. Слишком сложные отношения связывают господина и его сводного брата. Если в двух словах: Джориш Стойбер не пожелал выполнить волю господина, который планировал уничтожить всю мужскую часть потомства, прижитого его любвеобильным родителем, и отказался принять придуманную специально для него легкую, практически безболезненную смерть. Более того. Стойбер украл одну из своих единокровных сестер, на которую у господина тоже были планы – уже в нежном возрасте она демонстрировала острый, неженский ум и слыла неплохим алхимиком. Используя таланты этой девушки, Стойбер обеспечил себе протекцию предыдущего хозяина Пушечной Башни. Не прошло и тридцати лет – и пожалуйста, он сам устраивает приемы, напялив зеленый с золотыми позументами мундир Дома Фелл, расправляет пышные седые бакенбарды, поигрывает цепочкой золотого, изготовленного в Бетии хронометра, и вежливо улыбается гостям. 

Получив приглашение от Пушечного Барона, господин долго злился и перебирал в памяти разнообразные оскорбления, которые он вынужден был сносить последние тридцать лет. И от Джориша, и от ныне покойного старого Фелла, и от глав Домов Бхарапутра, Харгрейвз, Кордона… У господина очень хорошая память. 

У большинства баронов Единения Джексона она тоже неплоха, но мой господин, наследный и истинный барон Риоваль, хозяин Башни Плоти, лучше многих, опрометчиво считающих себя равными ему. 

Мне кажется, я знаю, почему господин передумал. Сегодня утром ему передали конверт, который я, повинуясь приказу, развернул на специальном столе – над ним была установлена лампа и система линз, которые позволяли многократно увеличить изображение и спроецировать его на отполированный медный лист. Господина пытались отравить столь бесчисленное количество раз, что он вообще зарекся появляться вне своих покоев без кожаных перчаток. А уж отравленные чернила, испаряющиеся на свету и медленно, смешавшись с флюидами воздуха, проникающие в легкие жертвы, ему мерещились постоянно. 

Но в этот раз никакой записки не было. В конверте лежала прядь волос – мягких, слегка вьющихся, темных. Господин отреагировал радостным возгласом, забрал «послание» у меня из рук и, после краткого изучения на вид и запах, восторженно вскричал: «Он все-таки мертв! Прелестно, прелестно!». 

Будь я по-прежнему живым, я бы снова, в очередной раз, подивился сходству господина с вампирами – обитателями ночи и кладбищенской тени, о которых судачат неграмотные деревенские кумушки. 

Но я уже мертв. Поэтому я только аккуратно сложил корреспонденцию в отведенный ей ящик и подал господину завтрак. Приятное известие придало барону аппетит; он с охотой вспоминал прошлые стычки с единокровным братом, потом рассказал, как прошла его вчерашняя встреча с бароном Бхарапутрой, оказавшаяся взаимовыгодной…

Прошу прощения. 

Конечно же, господин не рассказывал мне ни о своих сделках, ни о чем другом. Он, по доброте и величию души своей, позволил мне находиться в его покоях и даровал возможность прислуживать ему. 

Впрочем, не думаю, что он вообще замечает мое присутствие. 

Не раз и не два господин приказывал сконструировать ему механических слуг, но каждый раз они получались слишком громоздкими, за что горе-изобретатели несли соответствующее наказание. И только по их вине я еще существую. Вернее, существует в основном мое тело.

На самом деле господин каждый раз велит мне вставать за спинкой его кресла, так, чтобы не смотреть лишний раз на мою физиономию. Я очень хорошо понимаю почему. После всех проведенных опытов и операций моя внешность изменилась, и не в лучшую сторону. Вживленные в спинной мозг металлические нити заставили меня скособочиться, правая рука понемногу усыхает и в последнее время все хуже и хуже разгибается. Правда, спицы, пронзившие мне мозг, тщательно подпилены и практически сливаются с черепом, а волосы полностью скрывают их присутствие, но в последние месяцы они стали седеть и выпадать. Лицо тоже изменилось, хотя точную причину не назову. Оно стало безвольным и тупым. Даже не верится, что когда-то я был…

Какая разница, кем я был? 

В той, прежней жизни я любил повторять, что важнее не происхождение человека, не то, кем он родился, а то, кем и каким он стал. 

Теперь я могу убедиться в истинности этой мудрости. Посмотреть на себя – высокого, худого, в черных штанах и алой шелковой блузе, с потухшим взглядом, постоянно приоткрытым ртом, с просвечивающими из-под редеющих волос медными гвоздями раба Дома Риоваль – и убедиться. 

Да. Я раб. 

Барон Ри Риоваль удивительно доходчиво объясняет людям, каково их истинное предназначение в этой жизни. 

Иногда я завидую Джоришу Стойберу. Завидую и восхищаюсь его смелостью и бесшабашностью. Он и их общая с бароном сестра Лилия прекрасно знали, что собой представляет Ри Риоваль, и все-таки осмелились ему противоречить, осмелились нарушить его планы. 

Да, Джоришу и Лилии повезло. Удача, покровительство старого барона Фелла, цепочка случайностей… А еще – привычка господина планировать свою месть долго и вдумчиво. Иногда – настолько долго, что месть превращается в затейливую головоломку, в сложный механизм из тысячи шестеренок, каждая из которых должна двигаться в строго определенном темпе. 

Поэтому ничего удивительного, что иногда шестеренки ломаются, не успев выполнить отведенную им роль. Тогда господин сердится и вымещает дурное настроение на тех, кто оказывается рядом. После чего ему опять приходится искать новые шестеренки и создавать – иногда с самого начала – дивные инструменты своей изощренной мести. Что не улучшает ему настроения. 

Так что я лишь иногда завидую Джоришу Стойберу. Гораздо чаще я думаю о том, каков будет его последний час – ведь рано или поздно господин всегда добивается своего. И очень хорошо, что я буду стоять за спинкой кресла барона Риоваля, когда его затянутые в красные кожаные перчатки руки доберутся до ныне скрытого золотым воротником и пышными бакенбардами горла барона Фелла. 

Да, мне чертовски повезло…

*

Поток воспоминаний и образов настолько захватил меня, что я едва не пропустил очередной приказ своего господина. Барон Риоваль второй раз нетерпеливо шевельнул рукой, и я поспешил подать ему бокал вина – хорошего, проверенного вина. Напитков из чужих рук, а тем более – угощения в доме своего кровного, во всех смыслах, врага господин не принимал. 

Я застыл с серебряным подносом в руках, дожидаясь, пока господин удовлетворит жажду и вернет бокал. Если стоять неподвижно, уподобившись предмету меблировки, тебя перестают замечать; в итоге на меня наскочили, будто я и в самом деле стал колонной из прозрачного стекла. Тут же извинились в самых изысканных выражениях и убежали дальше прежде, чем моя, казалось бы, умершая память успела наделать ошибок и уверить незнакомцев, что беспокоиться не о чем. 

Чужеземное происхождение двух гостей, столкнувшихся со мной в заполненной благородной публикой зале, не вызывало сомнений. Между собой они говорили на языке Бетии (когда-то я знал его настолько, что даже осмеливался преподавать), а еще – были одеты в серо-белые мундиры. Я замер, припоминая, в армии какой из известных мне стран были столь блёклые, сливающиеся с заснеженными полями одеяния. 

Припоминаю? Я? Говорят, инвалиды, потерявшие конечности, иногда чувствуют нестерпимый зуд в отсутствующих конечностях; в последнее время я всё чаще и чаще чувствую странные импульсы, идущие от сожженного электричеством мозга. Может быть, я еще не до конца умер? В таком случае, лучше мне поторопиться со смертью, иначе господин посчитает, что я смеюсь над его искусством превращать человека в послушное и податливое орудие. 

Или же, наоборот, мой разрушенный мозг перестал сопротивляться неизбежному, и то, что я принимаю за реальность – лишь фантомы, порожденные болью и страхом угасания?

В любом случае, напуганный едва заметными, но все же всплывающими в моем сознании импульсами – извиниться перед незнакомцами? припомнить? испугаться? – я не отважился лишний раз шевельнуться и остался стоять, развернувшись лицом к дефилирующим по залам гостям. 

Хозяин Пушечной Башни демонстрировал широту души, богатство и некое подобие эстетического вкуса. По залам сновали официанты с подносами, заставленными экзотическими фруктами, разнообразными дарами моря, сырами, копченостями и крошечными тарталетками с чем-то пикантным. Напитки разных видов струились хмельным водопадом в сияющий хрусталь. Взоры гостей услаждали цветы, живописные полотна и собрание древностей – гигантские фарфоровые вазы, витрины с камеями и миниатюрами из нефрита, малахита и ляпис-лазури, а также прочими коллекциями. Роскошь убранства едва умещалась в рамки приличия; будь я моложе, смелее и живее, даже я бы не удержался от здоровой иронии в адрес хозяина, буквально расстреливающего своих гостей щедростью и показательным великодушием. 

Но что действительно удалось барону Феллу (вернее, как подозреваю – одному из рабов его Дома, которому поручили подготовить раут) – это музыка. 

Ненавязчивая приятная мелодия, исполняемая на струнном инструменте, нежно, как сшитый из стрекозиных крыльев плащ, как теплый ветер, обволакивала каждого, переступающего порог. Порхала, как беззаботный мотылек; сверкала брызгами летнего ручья, срывающегося с камня и наполняющего прохладой каменную чашу в заповедном лесу… То быстрая и задорная, то более спокойная и задумчивая, с флёром легкой грусти, мелодия очаровывала. 

Теперь я видел, кто ее исполнял. 

Музыкальным гением оказалась девушка хрупкого, миниатюрного сложения; из-за контраста с темными, цвета воронова крыла волосами, уложенными простыми, ниспадающими на плечи волнами, ее лицо казалось особенно бледным, почти неживым. Вернее, замершим в наивысшей сосредоточенности: исполнительница прикрыла глаза, чтобы полностью отдаться искусству. Она играла на какой-то разновидности цимбал – более громоздкой и сложной, чем мне доводилось видеть; настолько мастерски, что можно было подумать – у нее не две руки, а минимум восемь, так быстро и ловко касались струн деревянные молоточки. 

Но, как ни печально, внимали божественной музыке немногие. Буквально в двух шагах от музыкантши какой-то приближенный барона Харгрейвза смачно, с причмокиванием, рассказывал пошлую шутку, а двое его слушателей, в бежево-розовых туниках Дома Бхарапутра, готовились в любой момент разразиться хохотом. Стоящий чуть далее их лупоглазый начальник подобострастно лебезил перед бароном Риовалем. Увешенный орденами военный в мундире неизвестной мне страны медленно продефилировал мимо исполнительницы, лишь на секунду отвлекшись от быстрой пламенной речи, которой его развлекал один из служащих Дома Фелл. 

Собственно, кроме меня, наслаждались музыкой только те двое бетийцев в серо-белых одеяниях. 

Один, тот, что повыше, отдался искусству искренне и страстно: его миловидное, нежное, как у девушки, лицо окрасилось румянцем восхищения, карие глаза лучились восторгом. Забывшись, он сам не заметил, как начал покачивать головой в такт мелодии. Необычное поведение для военного, подумалось мне; присмотревшись, я отметил и прочие нелепости в облике молодого бетийца: его телосложение трудно было назвать брутальным или спортивным, если, конечно, речь не шла о таком виде спорта, которым занимаются от скуки. Например, о фехтовани в его салонном варианте или верховой езде. Узковатые плечи, скрытая высоким воротником изящная шея, тонкие запястья, легкие, порывистые движения… Так могла бы выглядеть девушка, шутки ради облачившаяся в мундир своего брата. 

М-да, вот только девушки, как правило, не смотрят на прекрасных исполнительниц так, будто… Нет, первое впечатление меня не обмануло: молодого бетийца явно в первую очередь завораживала музыка. Но и исполнительницу он отметил не только из-за ее мастерства. 

Мужчина или женщина? Я все еще не нашел ответа и в поисках подсказки перевел взгляд на второго бетийца. 

О, это был еще более интересный субъект. Низкорослый горбун, прихрамывающий на обе ноги, с головой непропорционально крупной. Его лицо создали для человека, имевшего шанс стать красивым – угадывался череп правильной формы, довольно симметричный, предназначенный для большого объема мозгового вещества, – но потом Создатель смял свое творение, добавил морщины и складки. Это лицо принадлежало человеку, ежесекундно испытывающему боль – уж я-то знаю, что это такое; человеку, для которого мир не более, чем иллюзия, морок, фантазия – до тех пор, пока он не вырвется из оков немощной плоти и не перевернет вселенную, зажав ее в кулак и начав диктовать перепуганной пленнице свои собственные условия. 

Я еще гадал, насколько молод этот горбун – любопытство, с которым он осматривал гостей и интерьеры Пушечной Башни, плохо вязалось с первым впечатлением от морщин и горьких, старческих складок в углах рта, – когда мелодия закончилась. 

Восторженный бетиец собрался зааплодировать, но, смутившись чужим равнодушием, замер. Его горбатый соотечественник негромко что-то посоветовал, вследствие чего они завели беседу с исполнительницей. 

Не самый удачный поступок. Ни один Дом не позволяет своему имуществу разговаривать с гостями, держась свободно и естественно, как это делала музыкантша. Рабы должны исполнять желания господина и его друзей, несомненно… Но при этом не забывать, где их место. На уровне камней, на которых возведен Дом их хозяина. 

Или, как любит уточнять барон Риоваль, в подвалах, где каждому из рабов найдется свое, особенное занятие. 

Мой господин великий специалист в том, как объяснить еще живому, дышащему существу его предназначение в этой жизни... и в посмертии тоже. 

Девушка явно не привыкла быть рабыней, даже зеленую, с золотой каймой тунику Дома Фелл она носила с изяществом, подобающим аристократке, а не служанке. Бетийцы тем более не догадывались о тонкостях этикета, принятого у нас, на Единении Джексона. И хотя горбун отпускал замечания едва слышно и изредка, две забывшиеся девицы – и музыкальная, и сомнительная – мгновенно привлекли оживленным щебетанием всеобщее внимание. 

Магнит не столь быстро собирает железные опилки. Гости барона Фелла, коротко переглядываясь между собой, поползли-потянулись в сторону музыкального островка с примолкшими цимбалами. 

Первым, как и полагается радушному хозяину, прибыл новоиспеченный барон Фелл:

– …Нейсмит, господин Торн! Добро пожаловать в Пушечную Башню, – донесся до меня его надтреснутый голос. Горбун отвесил аристократический поклон легко и непринужденно, что выдавало годы тренировок и великосветской муштры, недодевица повторила движение чуть неуклюже. 

– Я так рад наконец с вами познакомиться, – продолжал Стойбер. – Мы тут немало о вас наслышаны.

– Вот как? – откликнулся названный Нейсмитом. (Мне показалось, или он занервничал?) – Надеюсь, вы слышали обо мне что-нибудь хорошее?

– Более того, удивительное. Стремительность вашей карьеры сравнима только с таинственностью вашего происхождения. 

Джориш Стойбер рассматривал горбуна с жадностью религиозного фанатика, которому после сорока лет аскезы и испытаний доверили коснуться пыли, по которой некогда ступало божество. Что происходит? Должно быть, я что-то упустил – горбун, без сомнения, необычный представитель рода человеческого, но Стойбер явно располагает информацией, которая способна превратить обычный камушек в драгоценность короны. 

Но прежде, чем я успел выйти на идеальные позиции для подслушивания, в меня полетел опустошенный господином бокал. 

С приближением барона Риоваля начавшаяся беседа вывернулась, как обиженная кошка, и прыгнула в совершенно другом направлении:

– А, вот ты где, Фелл! 

Когда хотел, господин умел быть чертовски обаятельным. Жаль, телохранитель Стойбера своим присутствием и неловким движением не позволил Риовалю приятельски хлопнуть единокровного брата по плечу. 

Я буквально почувствовал вспышку огненной злобы, с которой господин перевернул свой перстень – наверное, из присутствующих в Пушечной Башне людей только я знал о секретах, скрывающихся в любимом украшении барона Риоваля. 

Хотя какие уж тут секреты… Всего-навсего шип, выдвигающийся нажатием на золотую завитушку; всего-навсего яд, стремительно втягивающийся сквозь едва заметную ранку в кровь жертвы; всего лишь смерть, которую господин мог даровать в любой момент. 

Смерть от яда легка и сладка. Да, возможно, вас разобьет паралич и вы, почернев лицом, будете жадно втягивать последние глотки воздуха. А может быть, будете выхаркивать сгустки крови вперемешку с полуразложившимися внутренностями. Но боль, приводящая к смерти всего лишь за несколько часов или месяцев – это очень, очень легкая смерть. 

Мне ли этого не знать… Теперь, когда я мертв, я знаю, каким наказанием может быть жизнь. 

– …Но это совершенно противозаконно! – донесся до меня звенящий от ярости голос восторженного бетийца. 

Горбун попытался урезонить своего товарища, потянув его за локоть. Но девический муж (или мужественная девица) совершенно забыл, где находится и с кем разговаривает. 

Господин же обрадовался возможности напомнить:

– Законно? – он изящно рассмеялся. – Да, вы ведь бетиец, не так ли? Ну, тогда все понятно... Законно или противозаконно то, что хозяева земли, на которой вы находитесь, называют таковым и способны отследить его выполнение. Я здесь что-то не вижу ваших бетийских правоохранителей, которые навязали бы всем нам свое нелепое понимание этики, а ты, Джориш? 

Барон Фелл слушал их спор, приподняв брови, и явно разрывался между гневом и желанием расхохотаться.

– Значит, если я вытащу пистолет и снесу вам голову, это будет совершенно законно? – осведомился Торн.

Господин вошел во вкус новой игры:

– Не вижу при вас оружия, – промурлыкал он. – Но если даже отбросить вопрос законности – у моих слуг есть приказ мстить за меня. 

– Ну, довольно, идемте, Торн, – вмешался горбун. – Мы у барона не единственные гости.

– Советую отведать горячих закусок, – гостеприимно предложил Фелл.

Риоваль тут же забыл о своем оппоненте и повернулся ко второму бетийцу:

– Заглядывайте в Башню Плоти. У нас есть диковинки на любой вкус и кошелек. Почти все, – исправился он, с вожделением переводя взгляд на застывшую в неподвижности музыкантшу. 

– За такое отношение к людям в Бетии вас бы заперли в лечебнице для умалишенных, – выпалил Торн. Его спутник, подобравшийся, как тигр для прыжка, нехорошим прицеливающимся взглядом рассматривал Риоваля, телохранителя и стоящего рядом меня и едва заметно шевелил губами: «Остынь, Бел! Не время и не место!»

– По счастью, мы не в Бетии, – добродушно рассмеялся Риоваль. Лупоглазый бхарапутрянин и прочие гости угодливо захихикали. Праведный гнев молодого бетийца достиг точки кипения. Наслаждаясь ситуацией, господин продолжил: – Уверен, что и вы, дорогуша, покинули родную песочницу, устав от однообразия и правильности предлагаемой тамошними законами жизни. Хотите приключений? Уверен, что смогу вам предложить неплохой приработок. В вас даже никто не будет стрелять!

Кровь бросилась в лицо молодому бетийцу, и если бы не вмешательство его более хладнокровного друга, барон Риоваль получил бы шикарный, бесподобный скандал, которого так жаждал. 

– Благодарю вас за гостеприимство, – официально и резко поклонился Нейсмит барону Феллу. – Прощайте, барон Риоваль. 

– Заглядывайте, дорогуша, – пропел господин. – У нас есть потрясающий номер – карлик с собачкой. Уверен, вы нашли бы его захватывающе интересным.

Наступило мгновение полной тишины.

– Взорви их, – звенящим от напряжения голосом посоветовал Торн. – Сожги их всех. 

Нейсмит ухмыльнулся, стиснув зубы, поклонился и отошел, таща друга за рукав.

Краем глаза наблюдая, как мажордом выпроваживает ставших нежелательными гостей, господин снизошел принять восторги в свой адрес. Подхалимы льстили; закончивший переговоры клиент Дома Фелл резко критиковал Бетию и отчаянно завидовал мощи ее броневиков; служащий Дома Бхарапутра рассказал неприличный анекдот про бетийцев. Господин рассмеялся, на сей раз искренне, игриво потрепал шутника по пухлой щеке – рубин в перстне поймал луч света и отразил его на бледное, все еще застывшее лицо музыкантши, о которой все забыли. Как будто на бедную девушку плеснули кровью. 

Она снова заиграла. Кажется, только я и заметил, как изменилась ее музыка. Звуки, извлекаемые из натянутых струн, теперь дребезжали тоской и страхом; ничего удивительного, что никто не вслушивался в переливы мелодии. А для меня было безразлично, где быть, что слушать… Музыка пела об одиночестве, и если бы я не был мертв, я бы заплакал – грустно быть одному. Грустно не знать, на каком ты свете; страшно понимать, что у тебя не хватит ни медяков, ни даже обрывков души, чтобы заплатить за завтрашний рассвет…

-… ты что, окончательно сдох? – ткнул меня под ребра господин. Мне потребовалось несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Впрочем, в моем случае это всего лишь выражение, а не констатация факта. Гости успели перемешаться и переместиться. Барон Риоваль потребовал еще бокал вина, и пока я неуклюже отвинчивал крышку фляги, спросил очередного лизоблюда, о чем же беседовали Фелл и бетийцы, пока он не решил с ними позабавиться. 

– Обсуждали секреты бетийского омоложения, – с охотой доложил раб Дома Фелл. Наивный, он явно решил, что, если предаст своего барона, наш господин вспомнит о его существовании и по-царски отблагодарит. 

– Бетийское омоложение? Забавно. Почему я о нем ничего не знаю?

Лизоблюд угодливо захихикал и принялся объяснять: дескать, тот, горбатый бетиец, который Нейсмит, успел прославиться как великий путешественник и авантюрист и за последние шесть лет поучаствовал в сотне войн и тысяче приключений. Но на самом деле Нейсмит глубокий старик и живет уже вторую жизнь, заплатив несметное состояние за новую молодость, которую купил у коварных ученых Бетии. Или не коварных, а наоборот, чрезвычайно великодушных, потому как они готовы наградить бессмертием каждого. За соответствующую плату, разумеется. 

Если бы я мог, я бы рассмеялся. Барон Риоваль нахмурился. Как будто ему не доводилось слышать подобных сказок про чудо-лекарства, возвращающие утраченную молодость! К моему почти-удивлению, господин принялся выпытывать у шпиона подробности.

Но тут разошедшаяся по в соседним залам толпа изумленно ахнула. Все – и я в том числе – повернулись и увидели, как полноватый, лупоглазый мужчина в бежево-розовых одеяниях Дома Бхарапутра отчаянно борется за глоток воздуха. Спазмы сковали его горло, на лице вздулись жилы, на щеке темной сороконожкой расползалась тонкая царапина…

Барон Риоваль рассеянно подышал на перстень, погладил рубин и повернулся к умирающему спиной. 

– Ужасный прием. У Джориша никакого вкуса, – подытожил он.

*

– Почему никто не знает, что такое «бетийское омоложение»? – кричал барон Риоваль несколько часов спустя. Брошенная его рукой безделушка рассекла мне лоб, вязкие капли медленно стекали по надбровью и переносице. Следующая статуэтка полетела в голову Моглиа, нынешнего начальника охраны. Тот увернулся скупым, экономным жестом и постарался сохранить невозмутимость. Только я заметил искорку тревоги, мелькнувшую в глазах этого бывалого головореза.

Совершенно зря. Господин сейчас явно нуждался в воплях боли и мольбах о пощаде. Они всегда оказывали на него исключительно тонизирующее и оздоровительное воздействие. Но Моглиа молчал, считая, что так выглядит более серьезным и достойным доверия. Я – просто молчал. 

– Всегда есть вероятность, что это пустой слух, – утомившись, барон Риоваль опустился на банкетку перед туалетным столиком. – Или даже ложь, придуманная врагами, чтобы поживиться за мой счет. Надо все проверить. 

Моглиа, справедливо рассудив, что настала минута отмереть и подать голос, вежливо поддакнул. 

– Кто может знать наверняка? Конечно же, Лотос Бхарапутра, но, чтобы с ней разговаривать, потребуется козырь; гадкая девчонка не будет делать второе одолжение за месяц, если ее как следует не прижать. Мерзкая тварь, так вот почему она согласилась мне помочь! – Риоваль в бешенстве смахнул с выложенной драгоценной яшмой столешницы хрустальные флаконы и коробочки с притираниями. – Чтобы выполнить условия Сделки и заставить меня заключить другую!

– Кхм… Если господин барон желает, я попробую поговорить с ихними врачами, – пробасил Моглиа. 

– Отличная идея, – липким, как нектар росянки, голосом проговорил Риоваль. – Вот только с кем? Лучшим медиком Дома Бхарапутра считает себя эта задавака Лотос. Ее помощник, как его… 

– Канабе, – подсказал начальник охраны. 

– Заносчив, хоть и талантлив, – размышлял господин. – С ним надо договариваться, крепко держа его за жабры. Третий по успешности врач минувшей ночью сдох на приеме у Фелла, и ведь ничего мне не говорил про «бетийское омоложение», подлец… А вот уже его помощник, как же его зовут… мелкий гаденький тип, постоянно жаждущий выслужиться… Да, с ним определенно следует поговорить. Не теряй времени, мой храбрый Моглиа!

Спровадив слугу, Риоваль никак не успокаивался:

– А еще надо поговорить с нашей прелестной баронессой, – продолжал он, рассматривая свое отражение. «Прелестной баронессой» господин именовал леди Юдин гем Эстиф, главу Дома Кордона. Если пребывал в добром расположении духа. В недобром барон Риоваль величал баронессу Кордона эпитетами, почерпнутыми из лексикона пьяных грузчиков. – Да, несомненно, если кто-то и в курсе, то именно она. Но великолепная леди не станет делиться секретами просто так. Надо подумать, чем можно ее подкупить… О, дьявол! Мне нужно знать, что придумали бетийцы, прежде чем торговаться – иначе эта самоуверенная аристократическая шлюха высосет у меня всю кровь! Что молчишь?! 

По счастью, подходящих для метания предметов под рукой Риоваля не осталось, а его гневных речей я уже не страшился. Поэтому я продолжил созерцать пустоту. 

– Ты совершенно точно ничего не знаешь, – проворчал господин, не дождавшись ответа.

Да, именно так. Я покинул Бетию слишком давно. В те годы мне нравилось ощущать себя гражданином мира, человеком, равно принимаемым в любом обществе и лишенным конкретных обязательств перед кем бы то ни было. Мне нравилось быть гением, нравились восхищение обитателей и дворцов, и хижин, нравилась их зависть. А еще мне нравилась власть. 

Потребовался Риоваль, чтобы объяснить мне суть моих заблуждений. 

Нет, не так. Мне потребовалось умереть, чтобы понять, насколько он прав.

Не знаю, сколько времени прошло, пока я созерцал пустоту. Очередную точку отсчета поставила щетка для волос, ударившая меня в лоб:

– Убирайся с глаз моих, тупой урод! – велел господин. Закрывая за собой дверь, я видел, как он шептал, вглядываясь в темные глубины зеркала: – А если это всё-таки не ложь? Вдруг способ существует?..

Будь я живым, я бы посочувствовал барону Риовалю. Как, собственно, и прочим баронам Единения Джексона. Весьма неприятно знать, что рано или поздно слабая плоть сдастся под напором неумолимого времени. И тогда все труды, заботы и успехи, к которым джексонианские бароны идут по головам (и это отнюдь не фигура речи!) – всё, что они знают и могут, превратится в прах. 

Ри Риоваль воевал с подступающей старостью успешнее многих других. В неполные шестьдесят он выглядел где-то на загадочные сорок с небольшим при свете дня и чуть ли не на неопределенные тридцать – в отблеске вечерних фонарей. И дело не в пудре и румянах, которыми он пользовался оптимистичнее и настойчивей, чем иная престарелая проститутка. Секреты Риоваля были гораздо обширнее: травяные отвары, ванны с минеральными солями, иглоукалывание, растирания. А еще – заимствование молодости. 

Я мог бы сказать, что был глупцом и купился на дешевую лесть про мои таланты и возможность как можно быстрее превратить рассуждения в практику. Мог бы сказать, что глубоко сожалению о проведенных мною опытах и, если бы мог, не допустил бы их повторения. 

Но смерть закрывает все долги. Нет нужды лгать и притворяться. Я сделал именно то, что сделал: именно я изобрел способ джексонианского «омоложения». Всё очень просто: если перелить здоровую, сильную кровь в чахлый организм, с ней переходят энергия, жизнеспособность и флюиды молодости. 

Подозреваю, что есть и еще какие-то секреты. Я не успел до конца изучить все свойства крови. Удалось лишь установить, что для успеха процедуры необходимо некое качество, обозначенное как «сродство» – условная похожесть крови: обмен между кровными родственниками неизменно приводил к положительному результату; если же донором выступал случайный, не связанный родством, человек… последствия были печальны. 

Потребовалось всего-то семьдесят четыре жизни, чтобы я уверился в этом правиле. 

Не дождавшись смерти семьдесят пятого «экспериментального образца», барон Риоваль, с восторгом поглаживая вспотевшими ладонями поднос с хирургическими инструментами, жадно рассматривая трубки и насосы, гнавшими кровь от донора к реципиенту, провозгласил меня лучшим врачом всего Единения Джексона. И спросил, какую награду я хочу получить. 

Я хотел получить свою лесную нимфу. Единственную женщину, которую я любил. И я получил ее. 

Одна жизнь – за семьдесят четыре. 

Я считал, что совершил замечательную Сделку, пока не узнал, какие прочие условия к ней прилагаются. И речь даже не о моих потерях…

Верно говорят – убийца всегда возвращается на место преступления. За размышлениями я не заметил, как вернулся туда, где состоялись мой величайший триумф и самое горькое поражение. 

Помещение располагалось в цокольном этаже Башни Плоти. Высокие потолки, семь лишенных окон стен. Пол, выстланный плиткой и имеющий незначительный, но такой удобный уклон. Стеллажи и полки. Железный стол. Свисающие с крюка в стене цепи. Каменный бассейн в углу, прикрытый толстым стеклом. Круглая печь – в лаборатории необходимо поддерживать нужную температуру, а иногда возникает необходимость соединить некоторые ингредиенты, сплавить или растопить вещества, чтобы получились эликсиры и соли с необычными свойства. Печь кажется драконом – огромным чугунным зверем, свернувшимся в клубок, лишь узкие щелочки приоткрытых глаз полыхают багряными и оранжевыми сполохами. Манят. Обещают забвение. Требуют. Ждут, когда ты его накормишь. Своей жизнью, или чужой, все равно…

– Эй? 

Охранник – один из людей Моглиа – потыкал в меня дубинкой. Я очнулся. Снял руки с холодного бока нерастопленной печи, повернулся насколько мог быстро. 

– Что это с ним? 

Второй охранник, видимо, служивший Риовалю не первую неделю, посоветовал оставить меня в покое. И преувеличенно громко, как у идиота или ребенка, спросил, есть ли у меня поручение барона. Так как я молчал, он замахал рукой в направлении двери, предлагая мне уходить подобру-поздорову. 

Я ушел. Сегодня лаборатория была пуста. 

До следующего сеанса «омоложения», который Риоваль будет в ней проводить, еще две недели и один день – как-то так получается, что новую кровь барон закачивает в свои жилы в полнолуние. Как настоящий вампир. 

А детей, из которых он эту кровь добывает, держат не здесь. Они где-то там, в подвалах. В самых темных закоулках лабиринта Башни Плоти. 

Трое из них – самые старшие, нескладные подростки, худенькие, изможденные, молчаливые, как и я – дети сводных сестер Ри Риоваля. Об этих несчастных женщинах я знаю только то, что они уже умерли к тому времени, когда я изобрел способ продлять жизнь местным упырям. Кто родители младших – я точно не знаю. 

Но знаю, что переливание крови особенно удается, если донор и реципиент являются близкими родичами. 

А Ри Риоваль очень хочет жить. Он великий человек, понимающий, что иногда надо заплатить семью десятками смертей за открытие, которое спасет тысячи и даже десятки тысяч жизней. Он знает, какие демоны живут в душах самонадеянных, жадных до славы и свершений изобретателей, и умело подкармливает их. Он умеет действовать и побеждать, даже если за победу придется платить кровью. 

Своей. Или своих детей. 

Ри Риоваль – великий человек. И это именно я его создал. Конечно, лишь отчасти, ведь и сам барон, и его покойный родитель, и многочисленные враги изрядно постарались. Но именно я придумал способ, как продлить ему жизнь. 

Мне полагается быть гордым этим свершением. Господин приложил немало сил, объясняя мне, чем следует гордиться, что любить и кого как почитать. 

Неужели он допустил ошибку? Неужели даже сейчас, после стольких лет, после моей смерти еще остается некоторая часть души, которая может – тсс! умоляю, тише! – ненавидеть его?

Нет. Нет. Я давно мертв. И моя ненависть, как и гордыня, и любовь, и открытия, всё – прах. 

*

– …с вашего позволения, господин барон, я именно так и ответил. Но этот странный человек продолжал настаивать, и я подумал, что вам будет интересно. Конечно, господин барон… 

Очередной пробел. Я слишком надолго прикрыл глаза, а когда открыл – оказалось, что ноги принесли меня обратно в покои господина. Последнее время такие провалы случаются всё чаще и чаще. Будь я по-прежнему жив, я бы обязательно рассказал своему врачу о новом тревожном симптоме. Предположил бы, что это как-то связано с пронзившими мой мозг спицами. Напряженно ждал бы ответа, уповая, что врач хорош и он найдет лекарство от неотвратимого финала. 

Вот только врач – это я. И я давно умер. 

Как же это смешно!

Мое тело издало какой-то звук, который испугал очередного слугу Дома Риоваль – элегантно-изящного мужчину средних лет с вкрадчивыми манерами профессиональной сводни. Даже я отметил «подумал», неосмотрительно произнесенное им – мне потребовалось ой как много времени, чтобы понять: на самом деле барон Риоваль терпеть не может думающих рабов. Но на этот раз бордель-патрону повезло: барона интересовал совершенно другой человек. 

– Ты слышал? – спросил господин у меня. – Бетийский уродец зачем-то захотел купить у меня товар. Высокоморальный гражданин Бетии (эти слова Риоваль буквально выплюнул, приправив солидной порцией яда) собирается приобрести женщину для услаждения своего горбатого тела. 

Сделав замысловатое движение кистью, Риоваль прогнал слугу и велел мне подойти. Он схватил меня за ворот куртки, приблизился губами и прошептал:

– Или он покупает ее для других целей? Может быть, он знает что-то, что должны знать только мы? 

Я чувствовал дыхание Риоваля на собственной коже. Каждым волоском, каждой морщинкой, каждой высохшей порой. Он продолжил еще тише:

– Но мы же заключили Сделку, ты же помнишь об этом? Весь остальной мир может знать про переливание крови – в конце концов, не только ты изучал открывающиеся возможности. А вот секрет передачи содержащихся в крови флюидов молодости останется между нами. Ты же помнишь наш уговор?

Так и не дождавшись от меня ответа, Риоваль с отвращением ударил меня по щеке. 

– Кто таков этот «господин Нейсмит»? Не знаешь? Молчишь, тупая скотина? Или не желаешь говорить? Если я узнаю, что этот Нейсмит – твоя марионетка и явился, чтобы красть мои секреты… – с угрозой прошипел господин. Остановился, перебрал в уме несколько вроде бы серьезных угроз и невесело усмехнулся: – Жаль, не осталось такого, чем я мог бы тебе угрожать. Будь твоя лесная леди подальновидней или попрочнее, можно было бы… Ну да ладно. Поговорим с другой леди, – Риоваль придирчиво выбрал из ряда флаконов духи. Пригладил щеткой волосы. Полюбовался, как играет рубин в перстне. – Будем надеяться, на этот раз царственная блядь не станет заламывать цену. Поедешь со мной? Нет, – тут же спохватился господин. – Ты останешься здесь. Твоя голова слишком ценна для меня, я не хочу ее терять. 

И снова потрепал меня по щеке, на этот раз – почти ласково. Перстень, спрятав отравленный шип, холодно скользнул по скуле. Рубин сверкнул, будто подмигивая и намекая на что-то значительное. 

*

С отбытием Риоваля странное беспокойство, почему-то отрицавшее факт моей смерти, только усилилось. Мне казалось, что меня окружил сонм порхающих мотыльков, каждый из которых, стоило протянуть к нему руку, превращался в живую картинку, проплывавшую перед моим внутренним взором. Для простоты можно было бы назвать их мыслями – только вот мертвецы не думают. 

А я давно мертв. 

Самой настойчивой была мысль, что этот Нейсмит – очень странный бетиец, раз решил купить у Риоваля рабыню. 

Дело в том, что Бетия вообще крайне отрицательно относится к Единению Джексона. Казалось бы, два государства, постулирующие равенство граждан и свободу духа, должны притягиваться и сотрудничать. Так, собственно, и было – недолго. Лишь несколько лет сразу после смерти дюка Джексона, эксцентричного аристократа, которому повезло быть в родстве с царственными фамилиями половины континента, включая хаутов Цетаганды. Изобилие коронованной родни делало Джексона заметной фигурой в политике. Фигурой, но не игроком: дюк, судя по итогу его жизни, был простоват, если не сказать – глуп. Не в силах самостоятельно управлять доставшимися ему по наследству землями, он положился на советников. А советники очень быстро смекнули, что главным богатством является местоположение страны – почти в самом центре континента, практически в равном приближении (или удалении – смотря как считать) от богатой Цетаганды, зажиточной Терры, склонного к роскоши Эскобара и стремительно развивающейся Бетии. 

Немного интриг, сколько-то взяток, еще больше обещаний, и в итоге коронованные родичи дюка, не способные договориться друг с другом, взялись строить железные дороги, связывающие их государства с маленьким, незначительным, практически нищим герцогством. Впрочем, советники очень быстро исправили последний пункт характеристики. Правда, очень странным образом: лично дюк Джексон стремительно богател, еще более стремительно передавая принадлежащее ему недвижимое и особенно движимое имущество под заботливое управление своих многочисленных друзей, приправляя щедрость дворянскими грамотами и баронскими титулами; подданные же нищали все больше, закладывая ради краюхи хлеба всё, вплоть до рубах и башмаков, а потом – собственных детей и свободы. В итоге, когда дюк скончался, так же глупо, как и жил (он подавился вишневой косточкой), все его земли и прочее имущество оказались в залоге у новоиспеченных баронов. 

Всесильные родичи дюка попытались было отобрать то, что считали причитающимся им по праву наследства, но не тут-то было. Бароны договорились между собой – первый и единственный раз за всю историю.

Именно тогда Бетия, ставившая приверженность принципам свободы и демократии превыше здравого смысла, пришла на помощь новообразованному Единению Джексона. Спорить со страной, которая первая в мире додумалась поставить на железнодорожные платформы тяжелые пушки под защитой брони и мобильных отрядов, вооруженных снайперскими винтовками, дураков не нашлось. 

Конфуз вышел, когда до политиков Бетии – вернее, той части ее политиков, которую джексонианские бароны не сочли нужным подкупать и умасливать, – дошло, что их вольнолюбивая родина поддерживает единственную в цивилизованном мире страну, в которой официально разрешено рабовладение. Но к тому времени бароны сумели найти еще десяток покровителей, да и неловко как-то разворачивать броневики и нападать на земли, которые только что ревностно защищали, так что Бетия ограничилась официальными протестами и бурным общественным порицанием. 

Бизнесу джексонианских баронов такая реклама даже пошла на пользу. 

За сто с небольшим лет бароны заматерели. Сложились традиции, в том числе и выбирать преемника из наиболее ушлых и «зубастых», успешных в грязных делишках подчиненных. Или убивать этих подчиненных до момента, как они почувствуют в себе силу и организуют заговор против ныне здравствующего главы Дома – как всегда делали Риовали, и предыдущий, и нынешний.

Какой вывод следует из вышеподуманного? Только один. Бетиец Нейсмит весьма странный бетиец, если всерьез намерен покупать рабыню у джексонианского барона. 

Или же…

Бабочки-мысли всё кружили вокруг меня, не желая успокаиваться. 

Предполагаемая покупка – всего лишь уловка, чтобы оказаться в Башне Плоти? Нейсмит желает проникнуть в убежище барона Риоваля – зачем? Убить его? Что-то похитить? 

Кажется, я заразился паранойей своего господина. 

Если рассуждать здраво, то напрашивается достаточно простой ответ. Товар, о котором спрашивал Нейсмит, чем-то ценен и необходим этому странному горбатому юноше-старику. 

Или же второй, не исключающий первый, вариант: Нейсмит вовсе не бетиец. И для него торговля живым товаром – дело привычное. Как необычно! Нет ничего странного в том, чтобы назвать себя чужим именем, или приписать знаменитое родство, или даже позаимствовать родину, но судя по манерам, акценту, одежде господин Нейсмит весьма и весьма заинтересован в том, чтобы его считали бетийцем. Чего ради? 

Я совсем безумец, раз отказываюсь принять очевидный факт: дела живых людей меня не касаются. Да, мой долг делать барона Риоваля счастливым, а значит, мне положено заботиться только о том, чтобы его собственности не нанесли ущерб. 

Спустя какое-то время я заметил, что ноги несут меня к выходу. Я не стал останавливаться. 

*

Дюк Джексон владел весьма неудобным куском земли: извилистая долина между скалами. Множество переходов, грозящих обвалами, некоторое количество ручьев – мелеющих по летней жаре и превращающихся в бурные фонтаны грязи, напитавшись осенними дождями. Много снега бесконечной зимой. Заниматься скотоводством и земледелием здесь могли самые стойкие – и действительно занимались бы, не перекупи ушлые дельцы урожай-приплод на дюжину лет вперед, превратив тем самым реальный труд в выполнение эфемерных обязательств. В период бурного строительства железных дорог пекущиеся о безопасности страны бароны возводили укрепления на ключевых перекрестках. Вокруг укреплений ютились домишки баронских подданных. Потом часть строений сгорала во время очередных разборок, часть – перестраивалась; возникали споры, кому принадлежит земля, по которой бродит ваша курица, и, соответственно, недоразумения, кто считается хозяином будущих цыплят…

Постепенно бароны придумали идеальный способ разрешить противоречия раз и навсегда. Самые могущественные Дома возвели себе дворцы по типу средневековых замков, которые, говорят, до сих пор в моде у вечно воюющих контов Барраяра. Джексонианские замки, или башни, как их принято называть, не могут похвастаться мощью стен, но вот их высотой – несомненно. И количеством охраны, бдительно посматривающей за тем, что творится под стенами. Самые ценные сотрудники Домов живут – кхм! – в доме своего барона, и могут не беспокоиться, что на их семьи и прочее имущество может напасть какой-то случайный бродяга. Сейчас любой джексонианский Дом – по сути, одна большая семья, единый муравейник, где каждый четко знает свое место и выполняет свои обязанности. 

Дом Фелл почти двенадцать лет возводил Пушечную Башню – здание, похожее на раковую опухоль, которое одновременно закрывает путь на перевал, уводящий к Терре, и является фабрикой, на которой собирают лучшее оружие Единения Джексона. Должно быть, Джоришу Стойберу очень нравится завтракать в своих личных покоях на двадцать третьем этаже, посматривая, как под окнами тянется дым из фабричных труб.

Башня Плоти Дома Риоваль выглядит не столь колоссально. Это приземистая крепость, соединяющая кольцом укреплений и переходов полдюжины зданий – глухими стенами наружу, выходами, окнами и площадками внутрь. Седьмое здание, своеобразный бриллиант в оправе, возвышается над остальными во все свои прекрасные двенадцать этажей. Оно снабжено отдельными воротами, ибо туда стремятся люди со всего континента, чтобы испробовать самые шикарные, самые запретные и самые безумные удовольствия, которые только может предложить истинный знаток – Ри Риоваль. 

Чтобы найти в Башне Плоти личные апартаменты Риоваля, надо точно знать, куда вы идете и как открываются запертые на сейфовые замки двери. 

В северной части парка, заполнявшего внутреннее пространство Башни Плоти, возвышается скромный деревянный домик на пять окон. Считается, что здесь склад оружия и дополнительные помещения для охраны. 

На самом деле под этим неприметным строением, в котором всего-то оружия – несколько пистолетов, дубинки охраны и два короба шутих, запускаемых темными зимними вечерами для услады гостей, – располагается личный, элитный «зоосад» барона. Те рабы, которых он посчитал ценными. Которых намеревался продавать подороже. Или которых планировал использовать для очередных экспериментов. 

Иногда меня просто трясет от гордости. Да, я восхищаюсь бароном Риовалем, и совершенно обоснованно. Он умеет объяснить окружающим, на что они годятся, в чем их предназначение, для которого они рождены. А еще – мой господин оказался способен подняться над собой. Чем был Дом Риоваль до поры, пока господин не принял его в свои руки? Всего лишь работорговля. Чтобы поставлять девушек (и не только девушек) в публичные дома, много фантазии не нужно. 

Ри Риоваль подошел к делу творчески. Он сумел даже перекупить несколько контрактов на перевозку рабочих для затеянных Цетагандой великих строек. Жители Пола, Вервана, Аслунда, Фроста… Рано или поздно правительства этих – и многих других – стран спохватывались, а возвращаются ли нанятые работники. Но, как правило, слишком поздно. Только став одним из обитателей Башни Плоти, я понял, в чем суть фокуса: где-то на середине пути, когда контракт уже был подписан, эти работники понимали, что временно согласились побыть рабами Дома Риоваль. 

И что Дом Риоваль никогда не отпускает своих рабов на свободу. 

«Рабы – что камни, – любил повторять предыдущий барон Риоваль. – Их много, и каждый по отдельности ничего не стоит. Но набрав определенное количество, из них можно сложить фундамент для чего-то подходящего». 

«Или даже отыскать среди тонны шлака драгоценность», – прибавлял Ри Риоваль, смакуя предстоящий процесс поиска и отшлифовки будущего богатства. 

Нынешний барон Риоваль не только торговал контрактами рабочих и заманивал доверчивых простаков. Ему первому из джексонианцев пришла в голову мысль, что можно вырастить идеального раба. 

Главное, знать, сколько ударов потребуется, чтобы отсечь всё лишнее, вроде надежд на свободу или даже чувства собственного достоинства. 

А бить барон Риоваль умеет. Я сам тому подтверждение. 

*

К тому времени, когда я доковылял до «помещения охраны», спустились вечерние сумерки и пошел снег. Мокрые тяжелые хлопья опускались на землю, на аккуратно подстриженные деревья парка, даруя миру тишину и чистоту. Редкие фонари казались волшебными огоньками, мерцающими в чернильном болоте. 

Охранникам, впрочем, не было дела до красот или капризов погоды. Моглиа и трое его помощников весьма сосредоточенно метелили какого-то коротышку в темно-серой одежде. Подойдя ближе, я рассмотрел, что урок преподается… вот уж сюрприз! Неутомимому господину Нейсмиту. 

Он сменил серый с белым бархат на более практичную одежду и стал похож на работягу из местных. Он и говорил то, что сказал бы какой-нибудь недалекий простофиля: оправдывался, что всего лишь хотел «посмотреть девочек», чтобы потом хвастаться визитом в лучший бордель Единения Джексона. 

Сбивчивая речь Нейсмита произвела на охранников хорошее впечатление. Они рассмеялись и признали горбатого коротышку полным идиотом. Помощник Моглиа в качестве бонуса ударил пленника в живот, но как-то легко, без энтузиазма. Так что Нейсмит, продышавшись, сумел выпрямиться и продолжить прикидываться дурачком. 

Он почти уболтал отпустить его. Охранники явно удовлетворились деньгами, найденными в карманах незадачливого «сластолюбца», и поверили в его басню. И они бы отпустили нарушителя границ, если бы не мое появление. 

Я ничего не планировал и вообще в последнее время все хуже и хуже понимаю, почему оказываюсь в каком-то месте, чего же ради я туда прихожу. Но сам факт моего присутствия, обнаруженного бдительным Моглиа, заставил охранников вспомнить о долге перед Домом. 

– Все-таки лучше доложить барону, – решил Моглиа. – Всё, парень, ты сам пришел, так что теперь не рыпайся. 

– Куда его? К «крысам»? – деловито уточнил один из головорезов. «Крысятником» в Башне Плоти назывался барак для рабов, купленных для тренировок гладиаторов; барон Риоваль не считал производство бойцов таким уж прибыльным занятием, но всегда держал несколько хороших экземпляров на случай, если кто-то из гостей пожелает усладить себя зрелищем кровавой битвы. Соответственно, «крыс» скупали по дешевке, и там попадались по-настоящему мерзкие особи. 

Судя по недрогнувшему Нейсмиту, он или не знал, кого на Единении Джексона называют «крысой» и был настолько глуп, что рассчитывал на общество милых грызунов с голыми хвостиками. Или держал какой-то козырь в рукаве.

– Я заплачу! Вернее, мой хозяин – он обязательно заплатит штраф! – заверещал он, продолжая играть дурачка. 

– Пусть посидит здесь, – Моглиа махнул рукой на «помещение охраны». Стражники согласно кивнули и потащили Нейсмита в домишко. 

Моглиа подошел ко мне:

– Тебя послал барон? Он что-то велел передать? – Так как я не отвечал, начальник охраны осторожно потыкал меня в плечо. Прикасаться ко мне он брезговал, поэтому использовал любимую дубинку в качестве посредника: – Эй! Ты зачем пришел? Барон узнал, что мы кого-то поймали? Я же еще не докладывал, кто успел наболтать… Он знает, кого мы поймали? Эй! Что молчишь?! 

Объяснить у меня не получилось, и Моглиа, убедившись в моем полном сходстве с кучей дерьма, ушел восвояси. 

Наверное, я должен был остановить его. Объяснить, что господин барон не далее как полчаса назад отбыл к баронессе Кордона, чтобы разузнать всё, что только возможно, о личности, происхождении и интересах этого самого Нейсмита. Потому что тот пытался выкупить у Риоваля рабыню, недавно приобретенную у барона Бхарапутра. И потому, что барон Фелл спрашивал этого бетийца о секретной процедуре омоложения. Мне надо было сказать, что маленький горбун одним своим появлением вмешался в планы четырех джексонианских баронов. А значит, сам факт его появления в Башне Дома Риоваль уже тянет на небольшую сенсацию. 

Но потом я вспомнил, что уже умер. 

И промолчал.

Моглиа, ступая тяжело, солидно и неторопливо, зашел в «помещение охраны». На пороге он остановился, докурить самокрутку и выдать порцию указаний своим подопечным. Головорезы – кто быстрее, кто медленнее – удалились патрулировать стены и следить за порядком в бараках. Я же стоял и смотрел, как падает мокрый снег. 

В одном из пяти окошек маленького домишки вспыхнул желтый свет керосиновой лампы. Я видел, как Нейсмита пристроили на деревянный табурет. Горбун что-то сказал, охранники рассмеялись и вышли; зашел Моглиа, которому, по-видимому, пересказали шутку. Он обменялся с пленником парой фраз, проверил, надежно ли заперто окно. Должно быть, Моглиа заметил меня, а может быть, его внимание привлек какой-то другой объект – в парке хватало красивых скульптур, всё для удовольствия клиентов!

А в следующий момент я увидел, как «перепуганный и беспомощный» коротышка Нейсмит обрушил табуретку на затылок начальника охраны. 

Вернее, будь бетиец обычного роста, получился бы отличный, лишающий сознания удар по затылку. А так Моглиа всего лишь пошатнулся, тюкнулся лбом в стекло и неуклюже сполз на подоконник. Сознания, в отличие от хладнокровия, он явно не потерял – и очень, очень удивился, когда Нейсмит, калечная мышь, возомнившая себя берсерком, подскочил к нему, выхватил спрятанный в рукаве стеклянный шприц и вогнал лекарство ему в шею. 

*

Я шел по лабиринту. 

Логика подсказывала разыскать в охранницкой какой-нибудь фонарь, замаскировать его, и спускаться в «зоосад», разгоняя тьму неровным желтым светом. Но что нам, мертвым, какая-то логика…

Мне хватало и синюшных светильников, закрепленных под потолком в местах, где коридоры раздваивались. Иногда мне казалось – я помню, как слушал доклад какого-то странного парня, увлеченного и прыщавого, как все гениальные отроки, вещавшего о светящихся в темноте грибах. Но потом я в очередной раз спотыкался на неровном полу и забывал. 

Я забыл так много, что иногда мне кажется: вся моя жизнь до Башни Плоти и барона Риоваля – сон, навеянный светящимися в темноте спорами трухлявого гриба…

Невозможно поверить, что всё так и было. 

Невозможно поверить, что я существую.

И лучше бы меня не было…

Я плутал по лабиринту. Вместо того, чтобы звать на помощь или хотя бы известить подданных барона о шпионе, опасно приблизившемся к главной сокровищнице господина, я шел за ним сам. Сквозь темноту. И лабиринт. 

Зачем?

Отличный вопрос. Не будь я мертв, непременно бы им озадачился. 

Крепко запертые, заложенные засовами двери камер не пропускали звуки. Лишь иногда мне чудились то ли плач, то ли скулеж. Один раз донесся всплеск безумного хохота. Скорее всего, послышалось. В подвалах Башни Плоти мало что располагает к веселью. 

Вязкая, пропитанная безумием тишина чуть вздрогнула, и я почувствовал себя пауком в центре затрепетавшей паутины. Прислушавшись, я побрел туда, откуда доносилась приглушенная расстоянием и толстыми стенами речь. 

Будь я чуток живее, я бы удивился. Из тех разговоров, которые велись в моем присутствии несколько дней, у меня составилось вполне определенное представление о рабыне, которой так заинтересовался Нейсмит. 

Среди больших и малых Домов Единения Джексона одним из главных конкурентов Дома Риоваль является Дом Бхарапутра. Он так же торгует рабами. И так же, как Дом Риоваль, ищет возможности улучшить качество поставляемого материала. 

Но поскольку виртуозность в жонглировании законодательством бхарапутрянам даже не снится, они добывают товар иначе. В частности – организуя охотничьи экспедиции в дальние страны. 

Несколько лет назад один такой ловчий отряд привез представителей нескольких туземных племен. По слухам, отборная была коллекция, на любой вкус – несколько умелых воинов, два отличных бегуна, дюжина экзотических красавиц, даже ныряльщик, умевший задерживать дыхание на восемь минут. Впрочем, он быстро умер, а вот остальных барон Бхарапутра попытался сохранить, пустив чемпионов на племя. 

Можете спросить любого заводчика – чтобы сохранить и улучшить породу, надо время от времени выбраковывать неудачные экземпляры. 

Такую вот некондицию господин и сторговал у Васа Луиджи четыре дня назад. 

Осторожно заглянув в приоткрытую дверь (потайной фонарь, захваченный запасливым господином Нейсмитом и оставленный на пороге, давал узкий луч света, в котором можно было рассмотреть только осевшего у противоположной стены коридора невменяемого Моглиа, да номер камеры – девятку), я убедился в правдивости слухов насчет этой девицы. 

Крепкая. Широкие, мускулистые, как у профессионального борца, плечи. Низкий, гулкий голос – больше похожий на ворчание огромного пса, чем на человеческую речь. Даже, кажется, покрыта шерстью… Ах, нет, показалось – Нейсмит, горячо в чем-то убеждающий рабыню, отошел, и луч фонаря позволил разглядеть подробности. А их было много – всё тело экзотической покупки было покрыто рисунками. Руки, плечи, шея, колени, лодыжки… Не удивлюсь, что даже ее тело, прикрытое жалкими лохмотьями, тоже украшено этими дикарскими узорами. 

Девушка качнулась вперед, напряженно следя за маленьким горбатым человечком, азартно жестикулирующим и что-то доказывающим ей. Или доказавшем? 

Так или иначе, рабыня согласно кивнула и встала. 

Ее рост составлял семь с половиной футов. Барон Риоваль лично настоял на измерении; и возбужденно смаковал (при моем молчаливом присутствии) подробности свершившейся процедуры: разбитую челюсть одного из надсмотрщиков, сломанные ребра второго, отбитые потроха третьего. Семь футов, шесть и одна десятая дюйма. Господин буквально дрожал, когда произносил эту фразу.

У меня даже закралось подозрение (если принять за аксиому, что мертвецы могут думать. Бред, очередная порция бреда…), что Риовалю великанша понадобилась не как гладиатор, а как наложница. Не то чтобы господин имел слабость к прекрасному полу, ну так ведь обитательница девятой камеры вовсе не прекрасна. А детишкам, которые каждое полнолуние делятся со стареющим бароном кровью и флюидами молодости, не помешает, простите за каламбур, приток свежей, дикарской крови. 

Господин Нейсмит, кажется, тоже оценил впечатляющие данные рабыни. Он даже на секунду замолчал; с изяществом прирожденного аристократа подал встающей даме руку, после чего подхватил фонарь и собрался куда-то идти. 

Но обнаружил меня. 

В следующий момент я почувствовал, как огромная ладонь схватила меня за горло. Рабыня потрясла мною, будто я был не взрослым мужчиной, а пустым мешком, и приблизилась, чтобы лучше рассмотреть пойманную добычу. 

Глаза у нее оказались совершенно волчьи, желтые, будто светящиеся изнутри. Еще страшнее выглядел черный нос, как у собаки, и раззявленная пасть, полная клыков – мне потребовалось больше минуты, чтобы сообразить: девушку наградили столь необычной внешностью не демоны, порезвившиеся с ее наследственностью, а мастер, нанесший татуировку даже на лицо. 

– Кто это? – пробасила она. 

– Не знаю, – отозвался Нейсмит. – Один из рабов барона. 

Девушка засопела и призналась, что хочет свернуть мне шею. Тон у нее был капризный, как и полагается девице шестнадцати лет, требующей от папеньки новое платьице, ажурный зонтик и покататься на белой лошадке. 

– Не думаю, что это хорошее решение, – Нейсмит задумчиво покосился на пускающего пузыри начальника охраны. – Пусть лучше выведет нас отсюда. Думаю, просто выйти из сторожки не получится. 

– И как же мы сбежим? – рабыня не спешила возвращать мне свободу. Наоборот, заинтересованно рассматривала металлические «украшения» моей головы и даже попробовала сковырнуть ногтем одну из спиц. 

– На плане был указан коридор, уводящий за пределы Башни Плоти, – уверенно объяснил Нейсмит. – Нам надо вернуться к колодцу – я прошел мимо, это два поворота направо, и от него держаться к северу. Выберемся в два счета. 

– Веди! – приказала мне великанша. И, весьма реалистично щелканьем зубов и утробным рыком изобразив вервольфа, добавила: – Побыстрее, если не хочешь, чтобы я тобой закусила. Понял?

Меня скрутила судорога, но девушка приняла мои конвульсии за страх, и тем осталась довольна. Нейсмит проверил, хорошо держится на запястьях Моглиа связывающий его ремень, и повторил угрозу и просьбу. Вывести их на свободу, а не то мне хуже будет. 

Теперь, предводительствуя сбегающей рабыне и лихому шпиону, я абсолютно точно слышал безумный хохот. Смеялся бывший я, за которого зачем-то продолжает цепляться мое глупое, изломанное полумертвое тело. 

Смеялся, потому что знал: барон Риоваль побегов не прощает. За десятилетия его правления Домом лишь два человека могли похвастаться, что покинули Башню Плоти против воли ее владельца. Джориш Стойбер и его сводная сестра Лилия. Но они, как я вспоминал ранее – совершенно особый случай. 

О, как же смешны были эти двое, дикарка-великанша с разумением ребенка и прекраснодушный шпион, возомнивший себя спасителем принцессы из пещеры дракона!

Простая логика требовала воспользоваться их наивностью и отвести к покоям барона Риоваля. Там охранники, там льстецы и прилипалы… Народа хватит, чтобы поймать и связать беглецов. Даже великаншу семи футов ростом, а уж горбуна, тяжело прихрамывающего и явно вымотанного блужданием по бесконечным коридорам, тем более не стоит принимать в расчет. 

Безумие же хохотало до сорванных связок. Безумие стучалось изнутри в мой мозг и кричало, что я давно мертв, а значит, самое время проститься с долгами. 

В итоге – я шел по лабиринту. Мне казалось, что я плыву через ручей синего лунного света, и если я преодолею последние оставшиеся преграды и пороги, передо мной откроется дверь, ведущая в тихую осень. К узкой тропинке, одна сторона которой закрыта изумрудными еловыми ветками, а другая вся в золотом кружеве опадающей березовой листвы. И там будет девушка, ради которой…

Безумие смеялось. Спотыкалось о неровности пола, чуть не упало, наткнувшись на скрытый темнотой камень… Оно разбилось, разлетелось вдребезги, как хрупкое стекло, столкнувшееся с мощью и древностью гранита. Но продолжало свой путь по лабиринту. 

*

– Где мы? – спросила беглянка. 

Нейсмит деловито прикрыл дверь, предварительно убедившись, что замок не захлопнется, поднял заслонку потайного фонаря и приступил к пристальному изучению помещения. Особое внимание он уделил железному столу и наручникам, которые удерживали пациентов во время операции. 

Проверил содержимое каменной ванны в углу, закрытой пластинами толстого зеленоватого стекла. Проинспектировал стеллажи и ящики с инструментами. 

Великанша с гримасой отвращения рассматривала насосы и трубки для переливания крови.

– Куда ты нас привел?!

Я промолчал. Я просто сделал то, что должен был. Рано или поздно они оба оказались бы здесь. Поучаствовать в омоложении, джексонианском или бетийском – это уже решать господину. 

В следующую минуту я был сбит с ног и грузно отлетел к стеллажам. Дикарка набросилась на меня и принялась избивать. Не знаю, как называлось ее родное племя, но их тотемом наверняка была лошадь: била девица как лягалась. Крепко, от души. 

– Что ты делаешь?! 

Голос Нейсмита то приближался, то удалялся. Странный эффект, как и мерцание радужных бликов вокруг фонаря и некоторых предметов. Девица и горбун наклонились ко мне, на секунду вытянулись, как будто неведомый волшебник резко потянул их за макушки, затанцевали, как сохнущие чулки на ветру, и пропали. Растворились в черноте. Остались только тонкие серые линии, разговаривающие подвывающими голосами. 

– Он сдох? – брезгливо уточнила девица.

– Не уверен. 

По моей шее прошлись пальцы. Искали пульс? Ну, пусть ищут…

– Куда он нас завел?

– Это лаборатория. Или хирургический кабинет, – судя по звуку шагов, Нейсмит снова принялся кружить по небольшому помещению. – Или и то и другое вместе. 

– Он хочет, чтобы нас поймали!

Браво. Наконец-то догадалась. 

Очередной удар, на этот раз – куда-то в середину туловища. Мое тело съехало вниз, на этот раз я ударился затылком об пол. Еще одна порция мерцания – металлические спицы, пронзавший мой мозг, то ли вставали на место, то ли сместились окончательно. 

– Не берусь судить о мотивах этого существа, – задумчиво отозвался Нейсмит. – В любом случае, поскольку та карта, которая обошлась мне в полмешка золота, оказалась неверна, выбора у нас не оставалось. Эй, если ты переломаешь ему ноги, никому лучше не станет!

– Мне станет. 

– Спокойно, солдат, – уверенно приказал Нейсмит. – Хорошего воина отличает умение правильно расходовать силы. А ветерана, как любил добавлять мой дед, – не брезговать любым раскладом. К тому же… Ага, есть! Я так и думал! 

Я почувствовал движение воздуха, заметил, как заплясали тени. Похоже, зрение постепенно возвращается…

– Куда ведет эта лестница? – понизив голос, спросила девушка. 

– Куда бы ни вела, мы туда не пойдем. Хочешь спросить почему? 

– Нет, даже не собиралась. 

– Узкий лаз, неудобно сражаться, даже не размахнешься толком. Идущий впереди не сможет отступить, идущий вторым не сможет прикрыть товарища, а спрятаться негде. Излюбленная тактика партизан – заманивать противника в узкие ущелья, где тот вынужден передвигаться цепью. Так, по крайней мере, мне рассказывали. 

– Угу. А ты точно распорядитель цирка? 

– Разве я давал тебе повод сомневаться в моих словах? – театрально вопросил Нейсмит, всё-таки не удержавшись и поднявшись на пару ступенек по лестнице, соединявшей лабораторию с покоями барона Риоваля. Я понадеялся, что он попадется хотя бы в первую из ловушек, которую господин приготовил для излишне любопытных гостей, но не судьба. – Кстати, хотел тебя спросить, почему ты называешь себя Девятой?

– Так говорит ублюдок, который приносит еду. «Эй, ты, девятая камера! Вот для тебя сочные крысы!»

– Не слишком вежливо с его стороны. 

– Крысы – это хорошо. Они прибегают на запах. Их можно ловить и есть. Иногда они даже вкуснее того, что приносит ублюдок. 

– Но разве у тебя нет настоящего имени? – Нейсмит, удовлетворив любопытство в адрес потайного хода, придирчиво рассматривал ящик с хирургическими инструментами. – Как тебя называли родители?

– У меня нет родителей, – буркнула великанша. Она стояла рядом с фонарем, прекрасная в буйстве дикой, раскрепощенной плоти, и мне казалось, что узоры на ее смуглой коже живые; свиваются и танцуют, будто влюбленные змеи. – Воин получает имя, когда убивает врага. Я долго ждала, когда убью Бхарапутру, чтобы получить имя. Но он продал меня. Трус! Теперь мне надо убить другого барона. 

– Не могу не приветствовать столь благородный замысел, – промурлыкал Нейсмит. Теперь он придирчиво изучал потолок. – Но ведь ты не только воин, но и девушка. Весьма привлекательная, между прочим. Что должна сделать женщина, чтобы получить имя?

– Не хочу быть женщиной. Они угождают мужчинам и рожают младенцев. 

– А иногда разрушают империи и строят новые… Будь добра, подсади меня… Благодарю. Так, что мы имеем? Как я и думал. Чтобы печь могла работать, нужна воздушная тяга. А значит, есть воздуховод. Посмотри, как изящно он замаскирован, но если сдвинуть заслонку…

Совместными усилиями Девятая и Нейсмит выдрали из стены чугунную решетку. 

– М-м… Надо посмотреть, куда он ведет, – не унимался любопытный горбун. 

– А ты пролезешь? – усомнилась великанша. 

Не знаю уж, каким распорядителем какого цирка считал себя Нейсмит, но вот занудства у него хватило бы на десяток школьных учителей.

– У нас очень уязвимая позиция, – объяснил он. – сейчас нас спасает исключительно наркотик, который я вколол местному шефу жандармов, но его действие на исходе. Как только он очнется, начнется операция по обыску лабиринта, прочесать который, включая тупики и открытые камеры, в которых мы могли спрятаться за минувший час, потребуется много людей и времени. Если мы запремся здесь, мы продержимся, пока дверь не выбьют. Поэтому нам нужен выход, безопасный выход, – тут Нейсмит еще раз поглядел на фальшивый шкаф, за которым пряталась потайная лестница. – Я погляжу, куда ведет труба, и вернусь. Не дрейфь. 

Девушка промолчала. Когда Нейсмит вкрутился в стену, как червь в бутон, она притушила фонарь – и хорошо сделала. 

Потому что мне так и не удалось избавиться от ощущения, что рисунки на ее теле двигаются и поют. 

*

Стойки пробирок. Закупоренные стеклянные колбы. Флаконы, залитые свинцом. Бутыли темного стекла, светлого стекла, глиняные плошки. Пачка бумаги, коробка с ветошью. Склянка с солью. Ступка, тигли. Керосиновая горелка. Лампы. Банки с заспиртованными образцами. 

– Мерзость, – подытожила Девятая. 

Для дикарки у нее был прекрасный словарный запас. 

Повесив на могучую шею обрывок цепи, девица продолжила знакомиться с лабораторным оборудованием. Особенно ей понравился тяжелый табурет. Подкинув его, оценив вес и прочность углов – на трех Моглиа хватит при случае! А отломанной ножкой еще и четвертому зубы проредить! – она попробовала вырвать из стены вбитые крюки. Если бы она спросила меня, я мог бы подсказать, что средний, побольше, повыше расположенный, предназначался для «пациентов», внутренностями которых исследователь и барон Риоваль не интересовались. А два по бокам, расположенные ниже, – латунные безделушки, повесить лампу. 

Хорошо, что девушка не поинтересовалась моим мнением. Потому как очень скоро выяснилось, что я ошибался. 

Когда беглянка нажала на левый крюк, третья, если считать от входа, стена сдвинулась. Открылась ниша, неглубокая, но высокая, в дюжину полок, на которых стояли свинцовые и серебряные коробки, запаянные оловянные тубусы – по размеру как раз сохранить мензурку с особо ценным содержимым. И если вся остальная лаборатория воплощала идею научности, измерения и поиска (пусть и предусматривающего расчленение и обезглавливание как важнейшие процессуальные компоненты), то тайный клад воплощал мечту пиратствующего вампира. При условии, что вампир страдал синдромом жадной сороки и не мог спокойно пройти мимо блестящих штучек. 

Под нижней полкой, в углах и везде, где только можно, были впихнуты мешочки с монетами. Нестройные ряды тетрадей – разного формата и степени желтизны выглядывающих страниц – прерывались спутанными золотыми цепями. Третью полку сверху занимали несколько черепов – не уверен, что человеческих. В глазнице одного сияло кольцо с огромным изумрудом, окруженным восемью бриллиантами, еще один череп тошнило жемчужным ожерельем. 

А еще там был неприметный серый камушек. Я не сразу увидел его в чехарде вампирско-сорочьих сокровищ, просто знал, что он должен быть здесь, и лихорадочно перебирал тетради с записями, образцы сотворенных мною и моими предшественниками ядов и лекарств, диковинки, которые Риоваль отыскивал на краю света. Я знал, что он должен быть – и он нашелся рядом со стеклянной капсулой, в которой плавал человеческий глаз. 

Неровный, будто комок воска. Немного маслянистый на ощупь серый невзрачный камушек. Всё, что осталось от моей лесной феи. 

Я схватил его так крепко, как только мог. Теперь нас ничто не разлучит. Ничто. Никогда. 

Кому, как не мне, знать, чего стоят клятвы, произносимые в Башне Плоти. Чего стоят обещания. Казалось бы… 

Нет. Теперь – и навсегда – мы будем с ней вместе. 

*

Нейсмит появился из отдушины, как демон в третьесортном варьете – облако пыли, клочья сажи и даже ни намека на искорку. Под слоем грязи он сиял, как начищенная медная пуговица. 

– Что-то случилось?

– Ублюдок пытался меня убить, – нажаловалась Девятая. Убрала с правой стороны лица серебряную шкатулку, предъявила заплывший глаз как доказательство опасности моей персоны. 

– Ого! А из-за чего вы не поладили?

Девушка кивнула на потайной шкаф и объяснила, что я сошел с ума, набросился на хранящиеся там книги, что-то украл, а когда она попыталась узнать, что именно… 

К ее большому сожалению, Нейсмит потерял нить разговора, едва заглянул в первую же тетрадку. В полном благоговении он пролистал несколько лабораторных журналов, изучил металлические пластины для шифровок и замысловатые алхимические препараты и механизмы. 

– Матушка частенько говорит, что единственная истинная ценность в нашем быстро меняющемся мире – информация. Только сегодня я по-настоящему понял смысл этих слов. Знаешь, что это такое, Девятая? Это тайное оружие Дома Риоваль. Рецепты ядов и лекарств, эксперименты по приживлению тканей и переливанию крови, родословные аристократических семейств с перечислением инцестов и родившихся уродцев, а еще долговые расписки и весьма необычные послания…

– А я думала, хлам, который хорошо горит. 

Нейсмит засмеялся:

– И ты права! Вот он, твой шанс открутить барону голову. Запомни – не важно, много ли усилий ты прикладываешь. Важно, куда их направить. 

Девятая подхватила фонарь. Движения ее были порывисты и стремительны, а во взгляде, брошенном на стену, за которой скрывался потайной путь к спасению, читалось лишь легкое сожаление об отсутствии ликующих, размахивающих над головами копьями зрителей нашего грядущего огненного погребения. 

– Отсюда не выбраться, так ведь? – чуть запнувшись, проговорила беглянка. И, наконец справившись с комом в горле, выпалила: – Сначала я думала, что ты меня бросил и спасся сам, и я понимаю, почему ты так сделал, но ты вернулся, потому что… мне говорили – от Риоваля не убежишь. Барон забирает, и никому не уйти, покуда он не уступит тебя смерти. Если он купил тебя, то…

– Тише, тише. – Нейсмит трогательным заботливым жестом погладил испуганную, утомленную ожиданием и неизвестностью великаншу по плечу. – Да, выхода я не нашел. Но как раз придумал, как нам выбраться. Пожалуйста, не размахивай фонарем, масла в нем осталось на несколько минут. Я просто хочу воспользоваться возможностью и преподать тебе урок воинского искусства. Главное умение полководца – знать, куда и как приложить усилия, чтобы добиться максимального результата. Также неплохо твердо представлять себе, каков он – этот идеальный результат. В нашем случае диспозиция такова: нам надо покинуть сей негостеприимный приют. Уйти так, чтобы нас не задержала охрана. И – по возможности – чтобы нас не стали искать. Что достаточно сложно, ибо и ты, и я обладаем несколько более приметной внешностью, чем среднестатистический местный обитатель. 

Делясь глубокомысленными поучениями, Нейсмит сноровисто выставлял на железный стол различные склянки и бутыли. Отмерил на весах жменю селитры, добавил к ней порошков в нужной пропорции. Свернул из брошенного за ветхостью полотенца вполне приличный жгут. Промочил его керосином. Осторожно налил в пустые пробирки прозрачный раствор и закупорил их смятой бумагой. Каждое действие – сугубо практично. Ни одной ошибки. Судя по всему, дополнительным амплуа этого псевдобетийского распорядителя цирков было глотание огня и жонглирование бомбами. 

– Но самое главное – мы должны нанести противнику максимально тяжелый урон. Лишить его власти и могущества или хотя бы серьезно уменьшить их. Вот теперь, – торжественно указал Нейсмит, вооружаясь пробирками с тринитротолуолом, – самое время вогнать кол в сердце Дома Риоваль. А точнее, спалить тут всё к чертовой бабушке. Ты со мной?

Мог бы и не спрашивать. Волчьи глаза Девятой с жадностью следили за каждым движением странного горбуна. 

К несчастью, я в очередной раз попался ей под ноги:

– А с этим что будем делать? 

Нейсмит посмотрел на меня благожелательно:

– Возьмем с собой. Пусть будет дополнительный козырь. К тому же – ты сама сказала, он явно знает, что содержится в этих тетрадках. Будь я более деловым человеком, сказал бы – ценность его головы, пусть и испорченной этими металлическими штуками, серьезно возрастет, когда записи утратят – ха-ха! – свойство целостности. Но, к счастью или несчастью, я совершенно лишен предпринимательской жилки. Поднимай его. 

Девятая подхватила меня под мышки. Я попробовал вывернуться из ее железной хватки. Оставьте меня! Теперь, когда я наконец-то соединился с Ней, оставьте!

Нейсмит отворил дверь лаборатории перед дамой:

– Ну а теперь самое время для отвлекающего маневра. 

*

По ночам Башня Плоти, вопреки своей репутации – весьма унылое место. Веселятся только гости на верхних этажах. 

– Спокойно, – в который раз повторил Нейсмит. – Опусти плечи, втяни голову. Ты пленница, и не давай повода в этом усомниться. 

Совет, разумеется, адресовался не мне, а Девятой. Мне же было приказано «не рыпаться» и изображать конвоира. Непростая задача, ибо мне хотелось поступить наоборот – сбежать, свернуться в каком-нибудь уголке и остаться наедине со своими мыслями. 

Четыре года назад моя лесная нимфа и я также пробовали сбежать из Башни Плоти. 

Не будь Нейсмит таким самоуверенным наглецом, он посмотрел бы на меня внимательнее и понял, чем заканчиваются подобные попытки. 

– Эй, ты!

– Спокойно, – повторил Нейсмит. – Нас заметили, это нормально. Давно пора. 

Девятая действительно не услышала, как он шепотом добавил: «Пожалуйста, пусть это будет не Моглиа, не Моглиа»?

– Эй! – повторил охранник, подходя ближе и размахивая дубинкой у меня перед лицом. – Не видал, куда пошел шеф? 

Меня затрясло. Впервые за долгое время я испытывал – действительно испытывал и на самом деле я – потребность сказать кое-что важное, желание отставить на время мысль, что я давно мертв и дела живых, какими бы те (дела) и другие (живые) ни были, меня не волнуют. Ничего удивительного, что без долгой практики хватило меня только на невнятное сипение. Охранник приблизился, повернулся, чтобы свет далеких фонарей помог ему разглядеть наши лица, но единственное, что увидел – меня. Сведенное судорогой лицо, скособоченная челюсть и широко открытые глаза (левому едва не удалось сорваться с орбиты) почему-то не способствовали продолжению разговора. 

Также не помогло разгореться дискуссии и некоторое содрогание почвы. Охранник замер с раскрытым ртом, не зная, что делать – то ли допрашивать меня, не издеваюсь ли я над ним, то ли высокомерно забыть о моем существовании и отправиться на поиски Моглиа, то ли уточнить, а что же происходит. В следующий момент содрогание почвы повторилось. На сей раз совершенно очевидно было, что причиной его стал взрыв, приключившийся прямо у порога «помещения охраны». 

Загорелся домишко быстро, весело, а во все стороны с залихватским посвистом стартовали подожженные шутихи. 

Барон Риоваль совершенно зря экономил на ремонте шести зданий, в которых жили его слуги и приближенные. Старое дерево наружных лестниц, балконов и оконных рам воспламенялось от первой же искры. Очень скоро двор Башни заполнился толпой испуганных едва одетых людей. Вопли «Пожар!», «Горим!», «Спасайтесь!», которыми Нейсмит, как истинный мастер, дополнил картину ночного хаоса, превратили происшествие в настоящую катастрофу. Когда же загорелся барак с рабами и кто-то – наверняка из благого побуждения спасти имущество господина – открыл двери, началось такое столпотворение, что даже если бы я вдруг и смог прокричать «держите вора!», меня вряд ли кто услышал. 

– А теперь можно прибавить шагу. Мы в панике, мы торопимся как можно быстрее уйти от пожара, – подсказал Нейсмит. Девятая кивнула и подтолкнула меня к воротам. 

Нейсмит разработал прекрасный отвлекающий маневр. Темнота, метель, клубы дыма, всполохи огня и всеобщая паника – идеальная комбинация успеха!

Он учел всё, кроме одной мелочи. Каждый раб Дома Риоваль знал, чем придется расплачиваться за порчу или утрату имущества господина. 

– Это же… Держите эту дылду! Она пытается сбежать! – закричал кто-то, указывая на Девятую. 

– Стоять! – оказавшийся рядом мужчина в подштанниках, сапогах и кружевной дамской блузе на голое тело властно поднял руку. Сзади кто-то щелкнул кнутом, и великанша сорвалась. 

Быстрым, гибким движением она отшвырнула в сторону Нейсмита и бросилась на атакующих врагов. Весть о побеге подстегнула тех рабов, кто еще питал иллюзии насчет прочности уз Дома Риоваль, и около полутора десятка человек побежали к нам, вернее, к воротам, намереваясь вырваться за пределы Башни Плоти, пока есть хотя бы мизерный шанс на спасение. С другой стороны приближались охранники. 

– Беги! – прокричала Девятая, на миг вырываясь из плотной сети, которую на нее бросили откуда-то сверху. 

Коротышка оказался настолько безумен, что едва не бросился выручать свою прекрасную даму. Если бы я не вцепился ему в плечо… 

Он делал вид, что слезы, выступившие на глазах, – результат едкого дыма или вообще ничего не значащий растаявший снег. Сначала отпихнул меня, и только потом – мы уже прошли пару кварталов, и Башня Плоти скрылась за домами – нехотя поблагодарил за спасение. 

Я не спасал тебя, мальчик, играющий в приключения краплеными картами. Кем бы ты ни был – военным гением, цирковым фокусником, отважным рыцарем или просто безумцем. Я просто не хотел быть там, когда барон Риоваль вернется в свое подпаленное жилище и начнет искать виноватых в ночном происшествии. 

Я просто хочу найти тихое место, где никто не помешает мне попрощаться с любимой и, наконец, сдохнуть. 

*

Цирк мистера, или, для полноты впечатлений, маэстро Нейсмита, путешествовал с комфортом. На станции, принадлежавшей Дому Фелл, стоял мощный локомотив, с тендером, четырьмя пассажирскими и пятью грузовыми вагонами. Во избежание недоразумений с местным населением, известным неприятием идеи пребывания частной собственности в чужих руках, состав подписали. Часть названия – «Свободный» и «Дендарии» – намалевали ярко-оранжевой краской, а огромное «ЦИРК» еще и светилось в темноте. Остальные вертикальные поверхности поезда были разрисованы так, что могли вызвать эпилептический припадок у особо чувствительных натур. 

Чуть в стороне от путей возвышался шатер, вокруг которого двойным кольцом толпились зеваки. Изнутри сооружения доносились бравурные марши, вырывался смех, а иногда – свист или аплодисменты. У входа, поднявшись на отслуживший угольный ящик, завлекали публику акробаты и жонглеры.

Нейсмит протащил меня под колесами и, держась в тени, выстучал у крайнего товарного вагона условный сигнал. Нас тут же втянули внутрь. 

Фонарь, на этот раз – стеклянный, заглянул мне в глаза. Свет омыл меня всего, уплыл в сторону и развернулся к Нейсмиту. 

– Это не та девушка, – строго, требовательно отметил господин (или госпожа?) Торн. 

– Я был вот настолько близок к победе! – прошипел Нейсмит, на ходу стаскивая с себя провонявшую дымом, грязную одежду. – Что Филиппи? Проблемы были?

Толчком в спину Торн заставил меня идти вслед за неугомонным коротышкой. 

Я проковылял между денниками, разделенными дощатыми перегородками. Почему-то пустыми – только из одного стойла Нейсмиту приветливо кивнул упитанный темно-рыжий жеребчик. В остальных обнаружились запасы сена да полосатая кошка, зашипевшая при моем приближении. 

Перейдя в следующий вагон, Нейсмит нос к носу столкнулся… с самим собой. 

Только в более цирковом варианте – бархатный костюм (правая штанина серая с белыми лампасами, левая – белая с серыми, правая сторона фрака белая, но с серыми фалдами, левая – наоборот), белоснежная сорочка с серебряным галстуком, серый цилиндр с серебристым пером за лентой и выбеленное лицо. 

– Уф, – сладко вздохнул второй Нейсмит. – Вы уже вернулись! 

Голос у циркача оказался тоненький, явно женский. Нейсмит помог доппельгангеру освободиться от фрака. 

– Были проблемы?

– Были, – ответила дублерша. – От горба потею, подпяточник, чтобы хромать, натер мне ногу… Слушайте, босс, как же вы управляетесь с таким неудобным телом?

– Многолетняя практика. Спасибо, очень выручила, – с чувством поблагодарил Нейсмит и без малейшего смущения обменялся с помощницей штанами.

– А еще вашего тела домогается жи-ирный котиш, – добавила девушка. – Я уж и так, и этак намекала, что вот сейчас к нему подойду, так что вы уж постарайтесь. Он сидит во втором ряду.

– Я покажу, о ком идет речь, – подал голос Торн. – Но есть еще один человек, с которым тебе надо поговорить. 

На шум из ближайшего купе выплыла крупная дама, в атласном халате с восточными драконами и папильотках, аккуратно спрятанных под цветастый платок. Не тратя пустых слов, она протянула боссу коробку с гримом, а дублерше – мокрый платок.

– Филиппи, я твой должник. 

– Конечно, – хитро улыбнулась девушка. Избавившись от горба, грима и фальшивого одеяния, она превратилась в задорную пигалицу. Озорно встряхнулась, распушила розовые кружавчики панталон и весьма фривольной рубашечки, подмигнула и исчезла в купе важной дамы. Завершая преображение в циркача, Нейсмит водрузил на макушку цилиндр и не глядя намалевал вокруг губ вишневую улыбку: 

– Боун, что наши покупки от барона Фелла? Погрузка завершена?

– До шести утра точно погрузим, – с армейской четкостью и краткостью (весьма необычное качество для женщины!) отозвалась госпожа Боун. Она внимательно меня рассмотрела, но воздержалась от расспросов. Будь я живым, я почувствовал бы жгучее желание пропеть хвалу суровым, деловитым и немногословным дочерям Дендарии. 

– Ускорьтесь. Но без лишней паники; это не то представление, которому нужен зритель. Прошу, позаботьтесь о нашем госте, – Нейсмит указал на меня. – Он может быть опасен для окружающих и для себя, поэтому… кхм… не стоит считать его бессловесной куклой. 

Госпожа Боун достала из-за отворота халата семизарядный пистолет и сдержанно, деловито, спокойно ткнула меня им под ребра. После чего жестом предложила заходить в ее купе. 

Открывая дверь, я слышал:

– Торн, приказ по личному составу: всем прибыть из увольнений, готовность два. С твоим знакомым я поговорю после того, как выясню, что за «кот» крутился вокруг Филиппи; потом напомни задать «доброму доктору» Канабе пару вопросов.

– Так точно, сэр, – отозвался бравый офицер. 

– Базе и ребятам Танга готовность один. Если через полчаса сюда не завалится Риоваль, то я оперная примадонна. 

– Прекрасное прикрытие, сэр. Возможно, дрессировка кастратов и склонных к обжорству колоратурных сопрано – ваше истинное призвание…

– Твою ж мать, Бел!..

Юркая Филиппи сноровисто опутала веревкой мои колени, лодыжки и запястья, а Боун заботливо протерла лицо мокрым полотенцем. После чего обе женщины уставились на меня, как два знака вопроса. 

– Чаю? – светским тоном поинтересовалась госпожа Боун. 

Не дождавшись ответа, Филиппи ткнула меня в плечо. Потом осторожно коснулась разбитой накануне брови. 

– Он вообще живой? Если нет, можно обмазать его гипсом и выдать за часть декораций. 

– Неси алебастр, – велела Боун. – Возьми у Сэнди ленты и побольше краски! Что-то он совсем бледненький…

*

 

Возможно, господину Нейсмиту и впрямь на роду написано быть распорядителем оперы. Присутствовало в его флюидах некое свойство, заставляющее всех окружающих переходить с неторопливого шага на подпрыгивающее, поспешное вальсирование. Через несколько минут после его появления цирковой поезд буквально вскипел: люди в разноцветных париках молча и серьезно переносили из вагона в вагон какие-то ящики, вороха лоскутных одеяний, машины для создания волн и театрального дыма, коробки и корзины, из которых раздавалось змеиное шипение. К крайнему вагону подогнали платформу, чинно перевели на нее слона, оказавшегося, к восторгу столпившихся зевак, фальшивкой из картона, а потом – того же качества деревья и дворец восточного владыки. Зато собачки были вполне живыми и настоящими – дрессированных тварей выгуливали на соседних незанятых путях. Увлекая за собой кряжистого брюнета, они звонким лаем приветствовали каждого, кто рисковал приблизиться к Дендарийскому Цирку ближе, чем на сорок шагов. Для полноты картины та самая Сэнди, высокая костистая блондинка, которая замаскировала меня сначала гипсом, потом половинкой афишной тумбы, да еще и водрузила сверху клетку с попугаем, начала петь гаммы, переходя из малой октавы к третьей (на середине которой, к восторгу подвывающих собачек и злобствующей птицы, срывалась). 

Похоже, переход от карьеры циркача к распеванию арий Нейсмиту явно предназначен, ибо ни через полчаса, ни через час барон Риоваль не прибыл. Почему? Если бы кто-то догадался спросить мое мнение: во-первых, потому, что станция принадлежала Феллу, а у того могло быть собственное мнение относительно визитов единокровного брата. А во-вторых, потому, что в цирке уже присутствовало другое, чуть менее значительное, чем глава Дома, но очень и очень влиятельное лицо. 

После того, как от голоса Сэнди лопнуло терпение попугая и он обгадил тумбу и разорался на нескольких языках, командовавшая разбором вещей Боун заперла меня в футляре огромных напольных часов. Которые потом, уже по приказу Торна, перенесли в соседний вагон.

Нейсмит – чисто умытый, подтянутый и собранный даже в своем нелепом серо-белом костюме, недовольно нахмурился. Его собеседник болтал коньяк в хрустальном пузатом бокале и щурился, наблюдая, как двое рабочих устанавливают часы в углу. Торн, оставшийся на пороге, бросил своему боссу многозначительный взгляд: нужна ли помощь? не пытаются ли тебя убить? предлагают ли взятку? нужна ли помощь донести взятку до сейфа? – ну, или что еще имело сказать это странное обоеполое создание. В любом случае Нейсмит отрицательно покачал головой, и Торн, извинившись за беспокойство, закрыл за собой дверь. 

Гость Дендарийского Цирка потянулся, откинулся на спинку шикарного, обитого позолоченной кожей дивана, оглядел интерьер – столик орехового дерева, на окнах бархатные шторы с громоздкими кистями, я, невидимый за циферблатом и гирями, и сфинкс в противоположном углу. Заметив внимание собеседника, Нейсмит с готовностью – поспешной, выдающей значимость утвердительного ответа – спросил:

– Интересуетесь? Настоящий, из Кибо-Дайни. Могу уступить по сходной цене. 

Шив Арква еще раз, уже не прикрываясь вежливым любопытством, оценивающе посмотрел на скульптуру: бронзовое тело пантеры плавно перетекало в орлиные распахнутые крылья, презирающие законы тяготения груди целились прямо в лоб зрителю, а безразличное, отрешенное от всего земного личико до странности напоминало госпожу Боун. Впрочем, возможно, консорт Дома Кордона засмотрелся на массивные ожерелья, диадему и многочисленные браслеты, изобилующие огромными, насквозь фальшивыми драгоценностями. Выдержав драматическую паузу, Арква с сожалением закусил нижнюю губу и отрицательно покачал головой. Нейсмит тяжело вздохнул. После чего оба хитреца дружно расхохотались. 

Меня же скрутило от давно забытого чувства давно взращиваемой ненависти. 

Я ненавидел Шива Аркву. Если быть точным, я ненавидел их обоих, баронессу Дома Кордона и ее супруга. 

За то, что они были живы и благополучны. За то, что растили шестерых детей (причем леди Юдин с каждой беременностью умудрялась хорошеть, и сейчас, к сорока пяти годам, приблизилась к воплощению женской красоты, насколько это возможно для реального существа из плоти и крови), имели солидное положение в обществе, всячески демонстрировали изысканный вкус и подобающую ему роскошь и щедрость. Ну, и богатство, без него в Единении Джексона вас вообще считают не человеком, а камнем. 

Просто воплощение идеальной семьи! Особенно если забыть, среди каких людоедов, в какой нравственной и духовной клоаке эти бриллианты существуют. Если забыть, каким бизнесом занимаются. А вести дела так, чтобы тебя уважали джексонианцы, тот же барон Риоваль… 

Воспоминание о господине вонзилось, как раскаленная спица под переносицу. Меня затрясло – ненависть, воспоминания, мечты, лицо моей феи, капающая с отрубленной головы кровь, круги, расходящиеся по темному озеру, океан боли, смерть, снова боль и смерть, пустота и забвение, о которых я безуспешно просил столько времени, и над всем этим – хитро ухмыляющийся Ри Риоваль, поигрывающий перстнем с алым рубином. Футляр мелко зашатался, отчего часы внеурочно звякнули. Благородные жулики (относительно Арквы я давно уверился, насчет Нейсмита теперь не сомневался) перестали смеяться, угостились коньяком и продолжили переговоры:

– Наверное, вам любопытно, в чем мой интерес, – с хорошо отрепетированной задушевностью вел свою партию Нейсмит. 

– Я вообще любопытен, – профессионально покаялся джексонианец. 

– Могу объяснить. Мне поручили выкупить эту девушку ее родственники. Понимаете… Вы когда-нибудь слышали об экспедициях Корд… Корделиуса Смита на южный полюс?

– Я, знаете ли, плох в географии. С удовольствием послушаю еще раз, – Арква вел беседу, как партию, не упуская шанс передернуть карту.

– Корделиус Смит – это такой бетийский антрополог. Его работы публиковались лет двадцать пять назад, – на всякий случай уточнил «распорядитель цирка». Сделал глоток коньяка, прикрыл глаза и поведал историю, способную привидеться только в опиумном дурмане. 

В ней танцевали дикие люди, тряслись в экстазе юбки из страусиных перьев, отважные исследователи преодолевали речные пороги и карабкались на утесы, с которых низвергались водопады. Каннибалы с лицами, вымазанными человеческой кровью, триста шестьдесят четыре дня ходили в белых передничках и нюхали цветочки, чтобы на летнее солнцестояние закатить оргию, в ходе которой любвеобильное божество с тысячей фаллосов расправлялось с тысячей девственниц. Конечно, самым пикантным в истории были сокровища – собранные тем самым божеством и зарытые под скалой, напоминающей трубящего слона. Разумеется, присутствовал лабиринт, запечатанный от проникновения разнообразных охотников за удачей древним шаманским заклятием. А еще – добрый и мудрый исследователь, поклявшийся вернуть племени каннибалов все недоеденные ими богатства, и любовь питающегося белокожими путниками, но благородного сердцем дикаря к почему-то отвергнувшей влюбчивое божество сестре исследователя. Видимо, не так уж она была белокожа. А может, в диете случился перерыв. 

Выдав на-гора сей дивный сюжет, обильно сдобренный именами наподобие Чвхдаррниыйкка, Офладуссчихтц или Орел-Парящий-Над-Белым-Облаком-Ровно, Нейсмит коротко прочирикал резюме:

– И вот ее родственники… Точнее, как вы понимаете, родственники Смита, который в итоге так в джунглях и сгинул, решили разыскать ребенка. Да, он незаконнорожденный, но все-таки родная кровь не водица. Еще три года ушло, чтобы выяснить, куда мигрировало племя, потом они узнали, что девочку поймали охотники Бхарапутры… И вот итог…

Арква очнулся от наваждения, вызванного обилием фактов, неудобоваримых имен и выдержанным напитком, встрепенулся и приготовился торговаться. Нейсмит повторил:

– Итог. Мы прибыли сюда в том числе и для того, чтобы выкупить эту девочку у ее новых хозяев. Вернуть бедняжку родному племени. Но ее уже успели перепродать барону Риовалю. Вы поймите меня правильно, господин Арква…

– Да, конечно же, я вас понимаю…

– Не дело простому наемнику… ой, простите, владельцу обычного цирка… Все время забываю! Не дело мне, простому циркачу, критиковать потомственных аристократов, но про господина Риоваля и его бизнес ходит столько слухов…

– Он ужасный человек, – признал аристократ милостью своей жены Шив Арква. – Говорят, в его подвалах есть люди, сшитые из кусков плоти других людей. Трехрукие, двухголовые… А еще говорят, он делает из новорожденных детей гермафродитов, чтобы те удовлетворяли сразу все потребности клиентов. 

– Делает? Разве это… эта особенность тела – не редкостное явление природы?

– Любую природу можно подрезать, ушить или даже вывести. Мне кажется, Риоваль мнит себя этаким темным божеством, выполняющим самые низменные, самые гадкие фантазии своих клиентов. Совершенно мерзкая личность, – со знанием дела ответил человек, вот уже почти двадцать лет перевозивший разнообразное живое имущество Дома Риоваль к заказчикам, от заказчиков, а иногда, в неудачные для научных открытий годы – в шахты, поглубже да позаброшенней. – Было бы желание и деньги. И раз уж мы заговорили о деньгах... Сколько вы готовы заплатить за дикарочку?

Арква широко улыбнулся. Нейсмит нервно закашлялся. Я напомнил себе, что давно мертв и вообще у меня связаны руки, но помогало плохо – моя проснувшаяся после стольких лет прозябания ненависть жаждала мести. Футляр часов мелко трясся. 

– Мне поручили выкупить девушку за любые деньги. Любые, – раздельно повторил Нейсмит. – Плюс ваши десять процентов, как посредника. 

– Годится, – джексонианец залпом допил коньяк, встал, еще раз прикипел взором к сфинксу. Нейсмит понял паузу в разговоре по-своему:

– Если вы желаете гарантий нашей платежеспособности…

– Обычно да, – признал Арква. Не сдержавшись, он подошел к скульптуре, потыкал пальцем в центральную стекляшку в массивном ожерелье. – Но в вас я сразу почувствовал родственную душу. У вас взгляд честного человека, человека, знающего цену своему слову. Поэтому просто скажу: по рукам, господин Нейсмит! Буду рад посодействовать, чем смогу!

*

Выпроводив джексонианца, Нейсмит устало обмяк. Может быть, виной тому неудобный угол обзора – я мог видеть происходящее в комнате через узкую дугу-щель над циферблатом, – но мне показалось, что господин дендариец выглядит как отбитая котлета. 

Учитывая вылазку в Башню Плоти, блуждания по лабиринту, побег и изматывающий разговор, наверное, так и было. 

Господин Торн, заглянувший минутой спустя, забеспокоился:

– Майлз? Тебя тошнит? Обычно тошнит, или велеть врачам готовиться снова зашивать твою язву?

Нейсмит ощупал эпигастрий, покачал головой, вытолкнул из-под столика плевательницу и потянулся за коньячным графином. 

– Тошнит, – признал он, выливая спиртное себе в ладонь. – Меня тошнит от этой страны, этих людей и от факта, что пришлось обменяться рукопожатием с человеком, которому мой дед пожалел бы даже пули. 

– Это место стоит того, чтобы его сжечь, – отозвался Торн, наблюдая, как его босс аккуратными, экономными движениями сушит носовым платком продезинфицированные руки. 

– Я поручил Аркве торговаться от нашего имени, так что передай Боун, чтобы приготовила резервный фонд. 

– Передам с огромным удовольствием, только вот… напомни, пожалуйста: мы, кажется, ополовинили резерв, чтобы расплатиться за покупки в Доме Фелл. Наш таинственный наниматель сегодня, среди ночи, нашел способ передать нам пару мешков золота? Как он это сделал – расплавил монеты и перегнал их по телеграфным проводам? Или выслал дирижабль, загруженный золотыми слитками, и они прольются на нас с небес?

Нейсмит устало помассировал виски:

– Я, как всегда, завидую твоей фантазии, Бел. Но истина в том, что даже если мы вдруг пополним фонд, даже если вернем все покупки Феллу и разграбим пару-тройку ближайших городов, даже тогда мы не соберем нужной суммы. Пошевели мозгами, Бел. Вечером мы уже засветились, предлагая Риовалю продать нам бывшую рабыню Бхарапутры. Ночью та пыталась сбежать. И если тамошний шеф охраны пришел в себя – а он должен, если я не напутал с дозировкой наркотика – Риоваль уже знает, кто ей помогал. На его месте я бы уже созывал знамена и писал грамоту императору, требуя, чтобы сюзерен вмешался и покарал вора… Наш единственный щит, даже не щит, а так, фиговый листочек, прикрыть естество – свидетели, видевшие «меня» во время представления. А значит, нам нужен блеф. 

– Ты хочешь сыграть на жадности Риоваля? Заставить его поверить, что он может выгодно продать девушку?

Ответная усмешка Нейсмита больше походила на предсмертный оскал:

– Если я хоть немного разобрался в характере барона Риоваля, соображениями выгоды его уже не возьмешь. Нет, сейчас он жаждет мести. А цена, которую ему предложит Арква, – всего лишь наживка. Повод не убивать девушку, не мстить ей. Хреновый повод, если быть честным. 

Торн скрестил руки на груди, прошелся по купе, сдержал желание плюнуть на сфинкса и уселся на противоположный диван:

– Чертов Канабе!.. Неужели не мог придумать другой способ вывезти свои заметки?!

– О, придуманный им способ почти гениален, – возразил Нейсмит. – Видел бы ты, как весело сгорели архивы Риоваля, – понял бы, насколько правильно поступил Канабе, спрятав свои записи на, так сказать, живом носителе. Он же сказал, что барон Бхарапутра первоначально не планировал перепродавать Девятую. Мы бы выкупили ее, отвезли вместе с Канабе нашему нанимателю… Как представлю лица господ ученых, которые будут через лупу рассматривать татуировки на горячем девичьем теле… Я не ожидал, что она такая юная. Да, она больше семи футов ростом, но она почти ребенок. Она пылкая, смелая и беззащитная. Наши бутафорские тряпки и жалкие трюки – единственная защита, на которую она может рассчитывать. Вот она, реальность! Канабе втянул ее в авантюру, а мы еще и растревожили всех ядовитых гадов в этом болоте… Всё учесть невозможно, Бел. Но, слава богу, девочка еще жива, и у нас есть шанс всё исправить. Поэтому сейчас ты напряжешь все свое остроумие, всю фантазию, и через двадцать минут я жду твои предложения, как выцарапать рабыню из Башни Плоти. 

– Двадцать минут? – уточнил Торн, растягивая на бетийский манер гласные. – Мне зайти, когда ты отдохнешь?

Очевидно, «распорядитель цирка» хорошо знал своего помощника, потому что после этой короткой фразы выпрямился, сверкнул стальной искрой в глазах, застегнул воротничок и бросил отрывистым, командирским тоном:

– Я слушаю, капитан.

Торн встал и преувеличенно четко направился к двери:

– После того, как вы решили почтить визитом Башню Плоти, сэр, к нам на огонек заглянула некая дама. Если не ошибаюсь, вы уже знакомы. Николь, заходи. 

***

Разговор с Николь – вполне заурядная для Единения Джексона история дарования, поверившего обещаниям денежного мешка, – мог бы вызвать у меня зевоту. Если бы я мог откинуть голову, чтобы зевнуть. Потайное продолжение часового футляра было настолько узким, что я совершенно расплющился. В ноздри вкрадчиво влез запах смазки от часового механизма; по левому виску спустился паучок и принялся бродить по моему лицу. Я чувствовал все прелести бытия цветка, распластанного в гербарии…

Ха! Я действительно чувствовал. 

Что-то произошло этой ночью. Может, сместились спицы, распявшие мой мозг, может, меня перестали отравлять флюиды Риоваля… 

Нет, дело в другом. 

Я, как тот пастушок из детской сказки, испил волшебного зелья, и на меня перестали действовать чары злого колдуна. Что за сказка, какое зелье – к черту! Они были в той, другой жизни, которая давным-давно потеряла для меня значение и смысл.

Единственное, что важно сейчас, – серый камушек, хранивший память о моей возлюбленной. 

Камушек, который я сжимал в кулаке так крепко, что еще чуть-чуть – и он бы просочился внутрь меня, через кожные поры. 

Камень, который я хотел бы прижать к сердцу, к губам; который мог бы обогреть меня и прошептать мое имя…

Если бы не этот чертов футляр. Из-за которого я даже не мог согнуть руку. 

– Вот как? – теперь настала очередь Нейсмита по-бетийски растягивать слова. – Я полагал, вас защищает барон Фелл. Разве его покровительства недостаточно?

– Барон стареет, – просто и жестко ответила Николь. – Несколько лет назад он решился попробовать одну процедуру… Боюсь, я сама не в курсе, в чем именно она состоит, но для нее был необходим молодой и здоровый человек, причем обязательно родственник. Барон Бхарапутра… – благородные черты девушки исказились от сложных чувств, – велел своим рабыням родить детей господину Стойберу. Самый старший должен был «поделиться кровью» – понятия не имею, что это за ритуал…

– Не ритуал, – мягко поправил Торн. Он сидел рядом с музыкантшей и выглядел как никогда подтянуто и мужественно. Даже вычурный цирковой мундир сидел на нем, как военная форма. – Вполне научный метод, может спасать раненых с обширной кровопотерей. Я слышал, даже роженицам иногда… Простите, перебил. 

– Пусть будет наука, – согласилась Николь. Темная прядь упала ей на лицо: – Как бы то ни было, барон Фелл хотел использовать мальчика для своего оздоровления уже в этом месяце, но тот внезапно умер. Барон Бхарапутра вчера утром приходил в Пушечную Башню и принес прядь волос – всё, что осталось от несчастного ребенка. Фелл умеет скрывать чувства, вспомните, каким радушным хозяином он показывал себя во время приема. Но я чувствую – в нем умирает надежда. Когда известия о неудачах барона Фелла достигнут ушей его конкурентов, может начаться очередная война между Домами. 

– Вот как, – в совершенно другой эмоциональной тональности повторил Нейсмит.

– Тогда никому не будет дела до музыкантши, когда-то мечтавшей прославиться своим искусством. Вчера Фелл отказался продавать мой контракт Риовалю, но завтра или через неделю он может и передумать. Умоляю вас! Я заплачу за проезд, у меня есть деньги…

– Знаете, мисс, Дендарийский Цирк, конечно, не занимается перевозкой пассажиров, но я не вижу причин ограничивать инициативу своих подчиненных…

Продолжения я не слышал – паук добрался до моих ноздрей и попробовал исследовать лабиринты. Веревка впилась мне в запястья, футляр окончательно превратился в гроб, и я почувствовал, что умираю. 

Странно, правда? Я давно умер. Вот уже больше тысячи дней я встречаю каждый рассвет напоминанием о том, что моя жизнь закончилась. Что я ничто, волочащий ноги труп, который в силу странных обстоятельств пока не добрался до кладбища. И вот сейчас, когда из-за мерзкой членистоногой твари я потерял способность дышать…

Я забился, стараясь освободиться. 

– У тебя появилась идея? – вернувшийся Торн обрадовался, увидев энтузиазм босса.

– Николь подсказала пару важных вещей. Если мы… Что это?

– Где?

– Эта дрожь. Баз переводит состав на другую ветку?

– Нет, – Торн выглянул в коридор, Нейсмит приподнял край занавеса. – Вагон стоит. 

– Но часы трясутся, как живые…

Судорога свела мне пальцы, сдавила диафрагму, подкосила ноги. Я бы рухнул, будь в моем узилище куда падать. Воздух и не думал возвращаться в легкие. Когда циркачи, опустив часовой ящик на пол, сломали фальшивую стенку, меня затрясло еще сильнее. Изо рта пошла пена. Я слышал, как откликается нестройным звоном механизм, о стенку которого билась моя голова. Я пытался сжать пальцы, чтобы почувствовать в последние мгновения своего существования память о той единственной и самой важной, кто была светочем моего сердца. 

Камушек выпал на ковер, откатился. Серый от волнения Нейсмит, настойчиво пытавшийся впихнуть мне между зубами сложенный ремень, сделал лишний шаг; под сапогом у него хрупнуло. 

На ковре осталось невнятное крошево. 

Мне следовало бы возмутиться, заплакать, закричать о несправедливости судьбы. 

Но вместо этого на меня вдруг снизошел покой. 

Теперь можно было умирать окончательно. Не осталось ничего, чего бы я желал или на что бы надеялся. 

Всё кончено. Самое время умереть. 

***

Серо-голубые полосы качнулись. Сдвинулись. Остановились. Еще одно слабое, едва ощутимое движение…

Тишину нарушало лишь посапывание Филиппи. Миниатюрная травести свернулась клубочком в углу дивана. Боунголовый сфинкс следил за ней пустым строгим взглядом. Часы в частично расколотом футляре молчали в углу. Через приоткрытые шторы заползал разгоняющий темноту серый сумрак. Серое, черное… Белые только редкие хлопья падающего снега. 

Но здесь даже снег пахнет сажей. Прожив на Единении Джексона столько времени, я привык не видеть чистого неба, привык к коптящим трубам, испуганным, затравленным лицам рабов, к заискиванию и угодливости подхалимов. К жестокости и постоянной боли. Зачем же я приехал сюда? Какие сокровища искал?

Желтый тусклый фонарь вгрызся в сумрак и уполз, оставив след копоти. Филиппи вздохнула и поежилась, устраиваясь поудобнее. Ворох атласных лент и парчовых лоскутов, из которых состояло ее маскарадное платье, придавал девушке сходство с наряженной куклой. Да еще эти накладные бюсты… Один – там, где и задумывала природа; второй добавил пышности ягодицам, а вот третий, с наверченными вокруг него ярко-рыжими локонами и кружевами, изображал замысловатую прическу. Не знаю, по какой причине Филиппи оставила дом, но присоединившись к Цирку Дендарии, она явно выпустила на свободу весьма своеобразное чувство юмора. 

А что получил я, искупавшись в грязи и крови Единения Джексона?

Я родился в небольшом княжестве, настолько заурядном и незначительном, что в свое время даже гем-лорды Цетаганды побрезговали нас завоевывать. Лозунг моих родителей, средней руки торговцев, гласил: трудись. И всё. Это был их ответ на все вопросы: трудись, чтобы не умереть с голоду, трудись, чтобы тебя уважали окружающие, трудись, если заскучаешь, трудись, пока не умрешь, ибо все делают то же самое. 

Я не хотел быть как все. Я хотел быть лучшим. Самым лучшим, уникальным, особенным. Что ж, в какой-то степени это желание сбылось.

Учеба давалась мне легко, и, достигнув совершеннолетия, я отправился в Бетию получать профессию врача. Через семнадцать лет, заработав непрестанным трудом лицензию на частную практику, научную степень, авторитет среди коллег и гражданство, я совершил неприятное открытие: чтобы стать действительно лучшим в своей профессии, нужен не только талант, но и связи, и деньги. К тому времени я разочаровался в бетийской демократии (вернее сказать, успел понять, насколько она бывает продажна и лжива) и решил попытать счастья в другой стране. Подвернулась вакансия, далекая от профиля моих исследований, но я подумал – собственно, что я теряю, кроме времени? Подумаешь, два года поработать частным учителем… Чтобы продолжать изучение физиологии человеческого тела, лаборатория желательна, но куда важнее размышление, анализ и синтез теоретических источников; за два года я подготовлю план эксперимента, который впишет мое имя в историю науки! Всего лишь два года…

К дыханию спящей девушки добавился ритмичный стук. Сфинкс мелко задрожал, звякнули часы. Серые полосы света побелели и вступили в схватку с темнотой, изничтожая фальшь и притворство. Размалеванная клоунесса превратилась в доброго ангела, а дутые побрякушки на бронзовой скульптуре вдруг обернулись настоящими сокровищами, даже круглое бутылочное донце в ожерелье засияло чистым изумрудом…

…Я полюбил ее в тот же миг, как увидел. Долгое путешествие по горам и долинам Восьмой сатрапии Цетаганды вышло утомительным, я поссорился с кучером моей дорожной кареты, набил шишек, бултыхаясь среди книг, сплюснутых подушек и корзин с драгоценными реактивами и микроскопами. Но – дорога вильнула в последний раз, и я увидел: тихая осень, узкая тропинка, уводящая от большого уютного дома из белого камня в лесную глушь. С правой стороны золотятся кружевом березы, левая половина аллеи усажена елями. Моя ученица, сбежав от гувернанток и служанок, прогуливалась там в одиночестве, подкармливая крошками большую черную птицу. 

Золотисто-рыжий мех на пелерине, изумрудно-зеленое платье. Каштановые волосы из-под шляпки, доверчивые карие глаза. Она показалась мне лесной феей, любопытства ради сбежавшей из сказки в реальный мир. 

Говорят, трудно жить без любви. Не знаю, мне как-то удавалось большую часть жизни… Нет! Скажу правду: по-настоящему я начал жить именно в день, когда увидел Ее. Услышал звук ее голоса. Узнал ее имя. Приблизился настолько, что осмелился протянуть руку и коснуться кончиков ее пальцев. 

Наверное, мне следовало в тот же день отказаться от места и уехать. Тогда у Судьбы не осталось бы шанса: каждый из нас прожил бы другую жизнь, гораздо лучшую. 

Проблема в том, что я не верю в Судьбу. Даже сейчас. Я верю только в разум, только в человека, только в способность принимать взвешенные, правильные решения. 

Тогда я принял решение остаться. 

Ведь нет ничего плохого или запретного в восхищении, которое не такой уж молодой мужчина испытывает при виде очаровательной юной леди. Нет ничего постыдного в том, чтобы обучать красивую девушку основам стихосложения, критиковать ее тайную страсть к приключенческим романам и с важным видом обсуждать философские трактаты. Она так очаровательно зевала над пыльными книжками…

Больше года я тешил себя иллюзиями, что мое чувство к лесной нимфе – исключительно гордость учителя, довольного успехами прилежной ученицы. История Цетаганды и остальных стран; алхимические опыты; теософия и теория музыки. Приглашал ли я ее на прогулки при луне? А как же! Неоднократно! Как еще можно освоить астрономию?! Мне трудно подобрать слово, выражающее мои чувства, когда во время занятий нам случалось потянуться за одним предметом и столкнуться руками, или когда мы проводили зимние вечера в библиотеке: она – за рисованием или рукоделием, я – с книгой, ее верная служанка – за наглаживанием кошки, а эта мерзкая злобная полосатая тварь – в бдительном присмотре за мной… Больше года я наблюдал, как развивается пытливый, острый ум девушки, узнавал ее мечты и надежды, слушал ее дыхание… 

Через год она ударила меня, обвинила в жестокости и бессердечии, в том, что я тупее колоды для разделки мяса, что у меня нет души и я вообще ничего не понимаю… Практически на том же самом месте, где мы впервые встретились, моя лесная нимфа рыдала, уткнувшись мне в плечо, горько и безнадежно, как потерявшийся ребенок. Письмо, зажатое в ее кулачке, сообщало: через одиннадцать месяцев ей надлежит исполнить свой долг перед Цетагандой, кланом и родителями – явиться в столицу, поступить в свиту Императрицы и стать женой отважного генерала, увенчавшего себя славой. Или придворного, или даже поставщика духов и притираний – как решит Император, так и будет. Я мямлил что-то о культурных традициях, обязательствах, воле родных, но заслужил еще одну пощечину. Подавив рыдания, владычица моего сердца ушла, а я остался, пытаясь решить, что реальнее: найти способ как-то пробраться в свиту Императора Цетаганды, или прямо сейчас пожелать моей гем-леди счастливого будущего, пойти к ближайшему ручью и безропотно утопиться. 

Через несколько дней моя фея пришла ко мне в спальню в облаке белого шелка, слёз и аромата ночных цветов. Мои попытки успокоить, образумить ее разбились в пыль. «Моя жизнь кончена, – горько шептала восемнадцатилетняя красавица. – А вы этого даже не замечаете! Всё, что я умею делать – я делаю для вас. Я дышу для вас, а вы не видите дальше своих пыльных книг, заползли в них, как червь в нору, а я… Какой же я должна быть, чтобы вы хоть раз взглянули на меня по-настоящему?» Ее слезы прожигали мою ладонь; я пытался напомнить, кто она и кто я; говорил, что не может быть будущего у знатной гем-леди и бедного чужестранца, на что она ответила: «Имя? Его дала мне семья. Моя семья владеет всем – этим домом, землями на много миль вокруг, даже этой одеждой и моим телом. Единственное, чем владею я – это моим сердцем. Неужели вам действительно безразлично, что я дарю вам единственную вещь в мире, которой обладаю?» Ее губы были нежными, как лепестки роз, дыхание горячим, как пустынный ветер…

Чтобы сбежать, я продал все свои инструменты и книги. Выкрадывая минуты встреч, мы строили планы и оттачивали их, чередуя скрупулезность трезвого расчета с безрассудством и увлеченностью. Пусть в низкопробной литературе побеги влюбленной аристократки с нищим студентом, пастухом, безусым лейтенантом или другим вариантом беспутного воздыхателя расписаны в великих подробностях, на самом деле я слышал только об одном относительно успешном подобном предприятии. А именно – о леди Юдин гем Эстиф.

Попытки остальных дочерей знатных семейств Цетаганды доказать свое право распоряжаться сердцем и жизнью обычно заканчивались прилюдной казнью их избранника, ссылкой в отдаленный монастырь, а иногда и публичным лишением кос. 

Ах да, еще и сочинением пьесы трагедийного содержания.

Помню, как моя фея читала вслух старый, растрепанный сборник таких сказаний, изображая голоса разных персонажей. На чердаке, рядом с нацеленным на приближающуюся комету телескопом. Я лежал на полу, закинув руки за голову, и любовался ею. Ее совершенной, но столь теплой и человечной красотой, остроумием, храбростью. Ее верой, что целеустремленность и трудолюбие могут покорить любые преграды. Да… Я был настолько глуп, что считал: подобные убеждения должны вознаграждаться. 

Тогда я еще не знал, какое чудовище леди Юдин, и считал, что бароны Единения Джексона – всего лишь шайка удачливых контрабандистов, воров и наемных убийц. 

Я, именно я, поклявшийся защищать и оберегать мою лесную леди, принимал решения, которые в конечном итоге завели нас в лабиринт горя и отчаяния. 

В древних мифах герой находит путь наверх, заручившись поддержкой и клубком веревки. Но – это если знать, что заблудился, и сознательно искать выход. Я же медленно спускался во тьму, наслаждаясь каждым шагом. 

Опыты? Конечно же, на Единении Джексона можно проводить любые опыты! Здесь вам не Бетия с ее глупостями о равенстве всех людей перед законом. Деньги? Тоже не проблема, если заручиться поддержкой влиятельных людей. Дом Риоваль? Самый влиятельный, самый уважаемый! Конечно же, барон Риоваль предоставит вам возможность проводить самые смелые исследования! И, знаете, скажем вам по секрету: он и сам весьма интересуется человеческой природой. Конечно, ему не хватает академических знаний, но если соединить его творческий, нестандартный подход, колоссальный потенциал его Дома и ваш научный гений…

О смерти первых шести человек, на которых я ставил эксперименты, я узнал постфактум. Моя лесная леди, непривычно тихая, выглядевшая в строгом платье так, будто ее припорошило пеплом, сидела рядом, утешая, поддерживая и делясь теплом дыхания. 

После одиннадцатой смерти подопытного я заявил Риовалю, что ошибался, что флюидов молодости, скорее всего, не существует и надо заканчивать с экспериментами. «Мне очень жаль», – патетически завершил я долгую речь. Склонил голову в знак траура. 

Барон Риоваль, перебиравший украшения в большом золотом ларце, сдул пылинки с бриллиантовой булавки для галстука, пожал плечами и просветил меня, что для уважающего себя Дома люди – всего лишь камни. Булыжниками можно пренебречь. Обидно, что эксперимент пока не удался, но – я же человек образованный, сам же и говорил, что дорога к открытию может петлять по болоту заблуждений. Ха-ха. Ему, барону Риовалю, приятно представлять меня прыгающим среди топей кроликом. 

После двадцатой смерти моя лесная фея продала всё наше имущество, оставив только смену одежды, я передал личному секретарю барона деньги, компенсирующие затраты на неудачный эксперимент, и мы попробовали уехать. 

Моглиа – тогда еще не шеф охраны, а его второй помощник – и его головорезы перехватили нас на вокзале; схватили, уволокли. Барон Риоваль гостеприимно распахнул дверцы личного экипажа перед моей леди и сообщил, что мне –он манерно взмахнул рукой в мою сторону – будет полезно выучить некоторые традиции Единения Джексона. Главная из них: камни молчат. 

Булыжники, выбившие мне зуб, и кирпичи стен, на которые я натыкался, пока телохранители барона преподавали мне урок покорности, действительно не отличались разговорчивостью. 

Продолжая убивать людей, прикованных к железному столу в семистенной комнате без окон, я узнал, что, оказывается, к рабству можно привыкнуть. Конечно, придется поступиться гордостью, но зато ты сыт, одет и можешь спать в одной постели с любимой женщиной. Каждый день или раз в две недели – зависит от успешности опытов. Наука? Да, вы что-то говорили, но наука подождет, сейчас важен практический результат. Снова отказываетесь? Нога уже срослась, поэтому и храбритесь? 

Путь знаний тернист. Путь раба – постыден. Я попытался заглушить стыд алкоголем, но добился только того, что Риоваль забрал мою лесную фею. Меня заперли в шикарных апартаментах Башни Плоти, я пользовался доверием и особым расположением барона, ел досыта, и все прочие рабы Дома имели четкий приказ выполнять все мои желания. 

Но я был рабом. «Всё очень просто, – объяснил мой господин, любуясь очередной драгоценной безделушкой. – Пока вы не добьетесь успеха, ваша очаровательная гем-леди не будет вас отвлекать. О, не беспокойтесь, мои люди приглядят за ее безопасностью. Ничто и никто не нарушит ее покой». 

«Очнись, – прошептала моя любовь спустя еще дюжину смертей в лаборатории. Тогда мы в последний раз делили ложе. Она лежала в моих объятиях, ее еле заметное прохладное дыхание скользило по моей щеке, и по потолку темной, заставленной принадлежащими господину вещами комнаты, тоже скользили серые и черные тени. – Очнись же, идеалист хренов. Он никогда не отпустит тебя! Чтобы ты продал свое открытие кому-то еще?» – «Мои опыты пока неудачны…» – «А когда ты добьешься успеха, ты будешь нужен ему еще больше! Очнись же! Мы в ловушке! Мы сами пришли к людоеду в пасть…» 

«Ты должна бежать», – сказал я в ту ночь. Она сначала горько улыбнулась. Потом, догадавшись, какой ценой я собираюсь заплатить за ее свободу, задрожала. «Нет, – прошептала она, – нет! Я не смогу жить без тебя! Нет, нет…» – «Послушай же…» – «Нет! – вскрикнула она. – Уж лучше я соглашусь быть наложницей барона, но не лишай меня последней надежды! Я живу только потому, что жив ты…»

Очнись, следовало сказать мне. Мы не живем, мы существуем. Ждем, когда пройдет день, и тешим себя мечтами о будущем. Камни, брошенные в пыль, так же покорно терпят катящиеся по ним колеса повозок. 

Теперь-то я знаю: даже приговоренный к смерти раб продолжает надеяться. В этом нет смысла, нет логики; таково уж свойство каменной души. 

***

Рассвет добавил белизны к серо-черным полосам. Цирковой поезд потихоньку просыпался. Из коридора доносились голоса, тявканье проснувшихся собачек; из-за окна – далекий гудок паровоза, вороний грай и посвистывание ветра.

– Филиппи? – постучалась в дверь Боун. – Как прошла ночь?

Девушка проснулась и заверила, что пациент был паинькой. Лежал спокойно, как на кладбище. 

«Так он мертвый или же нет?» – напрямик спросил Нейсмит, пока столпившиеся в дверях дендарийцы на все лады обсуждали, какая же тварь этот Риоваль и какими именно способами можно обработать человека так, чтобы уподобить трупу. Жалкие дилетанты… Доктор Канабе, до недавнего времени делавший для барона Бхарапутры приблизительно то же самое, что в былые годы делал для Риоваля я, а теперь явно задумавший продолжить карьеру в иных краях, возмутился человеческой тупостью, поднес к моим губам зеркальце и продемонстрировал получившийся результат. «А сами как думаете?!»

– У нашего маленького генерала появился план сражения? – Филиппи сдвинула третий бюст на затылок и сладко потягивалась. 

– План – несомненно, а вот сражения ли – зависит от обстоятельств. Хотела бы я знать, каких, ведь при любом раскладе денег не прибавится, – задумалась госпожа Боун, но тут же перешла на командирский тон: – А нам велено быть готовыми ко всем неожиданностям. Так что… 

Где бы ни обреталась таинственная Дендария, в неожиданностях там толк понимали. Плечистые парни, минувшей ночью жонглировавшие на арене гирями, закрывали каждое из окон вагона ставнями, усиленными стальными полосами. По коридору переносили ящики с патронами, уже не тратя усилий на маскировку. Под бдительным присмотром госпожи Боун прекрасная половина труппы… или, если угодно, нонкомбатанты отряда, примерила стеганые жилеты из брезента – от прицельного выстрела не убережет, но от шального осколка вполне может. В соседнем вагоне, общем, с жесткими деревянными скамьями, пыхтела полевая кухня и не занятые в подготовке шоу «циркачи» жевали гречневую кашу, обильно сдобренную тушеным мясом. Уже позавтракавшие проверяли ружья и винтовки, раскладывали по санитарным сумкам бинты и пузырьки с карболкой. Меня усадили в угол, сунули кружку и миску и на время оставили в покое, так что я без помех наблюдал, как «готовится к неприятностям» Сэнди. Вчерашняя певица, одетая в серые бриджи, утепленную серую куртку с белым кантом и крепкие башмаки, вооружалась биноклем, разноцветными флажками и рупором. Не знаю, кому как, а последнее мне показалось дурным знаком: девица и без лишних приспособлений силой голоса могла выбить из кого угодно слуховые косточки. 

Поезд немного сбавил ход. В «столовой» появился коренастый, бугрящийся мышцами мужчина средних лет, в серой форме без знаков различия. С его приближением все присутствующие бросали незавершенные дела, втягивали живот и выпячивали грудь; даже возмущенные заточением в клетке дрессированные собачки подавились истеричным тявканьем и поджали хвосты. Он придирчиво осмотрел троих вооруженных винтовками парней, лично водрузил на голову Сэнди каску и скомандовал им отправляться. Четверка дендарийцев рявкнула в ответ: «Да, полковник Танг, сэр, так точно, сэр!», и спустя пару минут я увидел сквозь щели в ставнях, как команда перепрыгивает с движущегося поезда на дрезину и уезжает куда-то в сторону. 

Окружающий пейзаж становился все более однообразным и безлюдным. Часть горизонта заслоняли заводы Фелла, другую – постепенно набиравшие крутизну горные склоны, заросшие лесом. Все реже и реже виднелись сворачивающие от железнодорожной насыпи дороги; лишь единожды в просвете чащи мелькнула островерхая крыша охотничьего шале. 

Когда-то я мог назвать каждое имение, каждую деревню и даже скалистую кручу в здешних краях. Я изучал карты, продумывал маршрут, моя нимфа по одной, как капельки росы, собирала новости и подсказки о событиях в Доме Риоваль и за его пределами, которые должны были обеспечить нам хотя бы три дня форы. Мечта о побеге неотвратимо превращалась из навязчивости в манию, мы готовились, думали, что… да… Барон Риоваль любит философствовать на тему, что каждый человек – кузнец своей судьбы, создатель своей жизни. Один из его рабов, чье имя в свое время я не пожелал узнать, пошел в рассуждениях еще дальше: мы творим не только свою жизнь, но и собственную смерть. 

Почему я вспомнил об этом? Сколько еще раз я должен умереть, чтобы моя никчемная, уродливая жизнь наконец-то закончилась?

Когда до водонаборной станции, за которой ущелье сужалось, а дорога выводила на короткий мост, оставалось менее десяти минут езды, Танг приказал мне следовать за ним. Сейчас. Быстро. Поскольку я не сделал ни единого движения – лишь рука сама собой разжалась, и миска с простывшей кашей стукнула об пол, – двое «тяжелоатлетов» подняли меня, грубо облачили в брезентовую стеганку, нахлобучили каску и потащили за собой. 

Меня выкинули из вагона лишь чуть бережнее, чем куль с овсом. Пока поезд, со свистом выпуская клубы пара, торжественно тормозя у каждой стрелки, двигался вперед, Танг и его пятерка молодцов, волоча меня за собой, пробежали стороной, к покосившимся ветхим сараям. На некоторых еще можно было различить печати Домов, когда-то хранивших здесь бревна, уголь и некоторые товары до окончательной погрузки; однако следы прошлого затмевала собой зеленая, с желтым треугольным кантом, печать Дома Фелл. В одном из сараев нас ждали. Чернявый парень (кажется, вчера он выгуливал собачек) прикрыл дверь и коротко доложил Тангу, что всё спокойно. Сэнди добралась до позиции, передала сигнал 9. Местность под контролем, чужаков нет. После чего с этакой нехорошей, беззаботной и легкой улыбкой вооруженного человека ткнул в меня пальцем и спросил: «А этот нам зачем?» Отличный вопрос, жаль, Танг или кто-то другой не снизошли до ответа. 

Выбравшись на исходные, дендарийцы замерли в ожидании. Танг и чернявый – наверху, у слухового окна. Двое выглядывали за дверь. По двое на западной и восточной стене. Еще трое сторожили меня, еще один играл в ножички, выбрасывая и подбирая тесак длиной в руку. Все молчали. Впрочем, может быть, я ошибаюсь, и мои охранники обменивались многозначительными взглядами? Не уверен. Иногда, когда подготовка завершена и дальнейший путь ясен, просто ни к чему тратить слова.

…«Что вы собираетесь делать?» – не выдержал тогда Моглиа. Его начальник сидел посередине центральной лавки самоходной дрезины. Меня бросили рядом с металлическим коробом для угля, моя бедная леди лежала на неструганных, грязных досках на расстоянии одного шага. Остальные головорезы Риоваля старались держаться как можно дальше от кровавого пятна, постепенно расплывавшегося вокруг женского тела. 

Начальник снова крутанул барабан револьвера. Оружие было броским и красивым – мощный стальной ствол, массивный барабан, рукоять с золотой гравировкой. И стреляло без промаха. Замечательное качество для любого оружия – бить точно в цель. 

Вот только цель бежит, не разбирая дороги. Цель напугана, растерянна и не знает, что барон Риоваль желает получить ее живой. Поэтому сама подставляется под пулю. 

«Я могу подтвердить, что это была случайность, – сглотнув, выдавил Моглиа. Воровато оглянулся на подчиненных. – Глупая баба споткнулась; бежала бы ровно, и проблем не было. Мы все можем это подтвердить, шеф». 

Начальник медленно покачал головой. Достал из кармана патроны, медленно, по одному загнал их в гнезда. 

Кровавое озеро, в котором тонула моя леди, прибывало. Ветер играл с каштановыми прядями. Карие глаза смотрели на меня не мигая.

«Барон ценит вас, шеф, – подал голос один из головорезов, сидевших на краю дрезины. – Он не станет…» Начальник поднял руку и с расстояния двух футов разнес непрошенному советчику череп. 

Убедившись, что продолжения не последует, Моглиа столкнул безголовое тело на удаляющуюся насыпь. Шеф охраны убрал револьвер, достал сигарету и, выпустив первый клуб дыма, тяжело проговорил: «Ты же знаешь, у меня семья. Именно я втянул их в это дерьмо…»

Кровавое пятно расползалось и чернело…

***

– Началось. 

Нож едва не оттяпал мне пальцы. Потеря несущественная, но вот остального меня можно было и обойти, свободного места в сарае много, незачем на меня наступать. Я инстинктивно подтянул ноги, чтобы стать еще меньше и незаметнее. Может, тогда обо мне забудут?

– Чодак, читай по губам, о чем говорят, – велел Танг.

Дендариец, следивший в бинокль за происходящим на площадке, выбранной для переговоров, принялся перечислять:

– Знчт, кроме тех двадцати, что держат поляну, пока подгребло четверо. Крутой перец, три человека охраны. Базарят с Торном. Он их посылает, вежливо… Знчт, подходит еще один. «Кот» с баклажаном… 

Благодаря сочной метафоре я заподозрил, что речь идет о Шиве Аркве, чей нос горделивых, хоть и кривоватых вследствие бурной молодости очертаний действительно напоминал фиолетовый овощ. Меня снова затрясло. «Сразу вижу, что вы – человек чести…» – всплыл в памяти маслянистый, вкрадчивый голос. «Конечно, не мое дело осуждать главу Великого Дома, но я могу понять ваше желание увезти свою юную супругу подальше от Башни Плоти…» Предатель!

– Базарят с Торном… Идет наш… Вижу цель! – оживился Чодак. Танг подскочил к нему, остальные напряглись в ожидании приказа. – Ведут девку… Ох, и ничо се, великанша! 

– О чем они говорят? Так, кто следит за скалами – что показывает Сэнди?

– «Путь свободен». 

– Хорошо. Чодак, что молчишь?

– Базарят о цене, сэр. Знчт, торгуются, сэр. 

– К ним идут еще трое, – доложил наблюдающий у слухового окна чернявый. – Сам барон и двое охранников. 

Риоваль? Лично, наплевав на бурлящую паранойю? Последние четыре года он принимает еду только из моих рук (каждый раз шипя, что его тошнит от одного вида оных). Я подаю ему ночную одежду, проверяю, не появилось ли отравленных игл под подушкой, не стоит ли за окном кувшин с удушающей смесью. Как же господин обходится без меня? Я должен идти к нему, прислуживать ему, иначе… 

Иначе он не отдаст мне последнее пристанище моей возлюбленной. 

«Дух – тонкая субстанция, – смакуя красное вино, говорил Риоваль. Это было спустя две недели после заключения между нами Сделки. Я был пьян открывающимися перспективами, лаборатория, отданная мне в полное распоряжение, манила перспективами, и моя прекрасная леди улыбалась, сидя на противоположной стороне обеденного стола. – Мне рассказывали, что алхимики провели такой опыт: изучили, на какие вещества распадается мертвое тело, тщательно их взвесили и в конце концов выяснили, что куда-то улетучивается нечто весом три четверти унции. И знаете что? Баронесса Кордона – уникальная женщина, поистине уникальная! – считает, что если специальным алхимическим образом обработать тело умирающего человека, можно сохранить его душу». Моя леди побледнела и резко отложила столовый прибор. Барон Риоваль, сияющий, как шелковая удавка, спохватился и рассыпался в извинениях: «Я говорю всего лишь о предположении, моя драгоценная леди, всего лишь об умозрительном опыте. Конечно же, никто не станет делать камни из людей – из рабов получится разве что гравий. Вот если бы сделать камушек из самой леди Юдин – наверное, получился бы бриллиант!» И он весело захохотал над своей живодерской шуткой. Я поддержал его вежливой улыбкой. 

Камни… Они кажутся такими прочными… Нейсмит наступил, и серый невзрачный камушек раскрошился в пыль…

Куда мне теперь идти? Что делать? Я попробовал встать. 

– А зеленым что надо? – пока я тонул в кислоте воспоминаний, события рядом с дендарийским цирковым поездом развивались своим чередом. К переговорам присоединился кто-то в зеленом мундире? Значит, помимо Дома Риоваль, в торгах участвует Дом Фелл? Что ему нужно?

– Сколько их?

– Десять идут на поляну, еще четверо остались на соседней улице.

– У них пулемет в повозке. 

– Ясно. Будь готов снять стрелка. Чодак, что там дальше?

– «Баклажан» жмет всем руки и чешет генералу, что он испробовал все возможности, готов получить свой процент… Уходит. 

– Один?

– Да.

– Азиз, держи его, вдруг захочет вернуться. Чодак? 

– Толкуют о каком-то обморожении… нет, «омоложении». Генерал, похоже, не может решить, с кем ему стоит иметь дело – с зеленым или красно-черным. 

Танг презрительно фыркнул:

– Я же говорил ему, что надо сжечь всё это кубло. Закрыть перевалы и жахнуть из крупного калибра. Пусть только уточнит, начать с севера и жечь вниз или с юга и жечь вверх.

– Теперь и Торн ездит по ушам, – продолжил наблюдатель. – Говорит… Красный барон приглашает генерала в гости, обсудить научные опыты…

Дендарийцы обменялись смешком, смысл которого, признаться, от меня ускользнул. 

– Знчт, зеленый… нет… Торн говорит: «Будучи в окружении, изворачивайся», а генерал…

– Хитрая бетийская задница! – прокомментировал Танг. – Сколько раз я должен повторить, чтобы он выучил: в отчаянном положении – сражайся!

– Вот и генерал говорит, что положение отчаянное…

– Готовься! – Танг повысил голос, уже не думая о конспирации. В следующую минуту дендарийцы открыли огонь. 

Винтовочные выстрелы зазвучали отрывисто, скупо. Поскольку обо мне забыли, я медленно, пошатываясь, двинулся к выходу. Дендариец, прикрывавший путь возможного отступления, отшвырнул меня, и я чуть не упал, наступив на брошенный бинокль. Поднял его, навел на разбитую выстрелами стену и увидел, как там, на истоптанном снегу, грязном от угольной пыли и копоти, дерется Девятая. Взмахом руки она перебила горло охраннику Фелла и теперь пыталась добраться до Риоваля. Один из охранников прикрывал барона; но другого девушка схватила за руку, практически выдрав ее из сустава, и швырнула в атакующих. Только за те три секунды, что я успел наблюдать бой, в нее попало две пули, вырвав кусок голени и чиркнув по спине. Окровавленная воительница металась среди людей в зеленых и красно-черных мундирах, как загнанная в западню волчица. В поле видения ворвался Нейсмит, что-то кричащий. Его заслонила спина красномундирника, уже занесшего для удара винтовку со штыком. Выстрел! Враг упал. Гудок паровоза. Оглушительный грохот пулеметной очереди – резко обрывается – еще выстрел. Протяжный зов локомотива. 

– Уходим! – командует Танг. 

Бинокль упал. Меня поволокли через сарай, через почерневшие сугробы, через чахлый подлесок. Но я отчего-то знал, что происходит: бравый Торн и Девятая, подхватив на руки коротышку Нейсмита, бегут по узкой корявой улочке прочь, прыгают в повозку, которой управляет дендариец, из-под чьей каски выбиваются длинные белокурые локоны. Они мчатся наперерез железной дороге, по которой, постепенно набирая ход, движется «Свободный ЦИРК Дендарии». 

А Риоваль тоже мчится с невозможной скоростью. Подальше от места, где чуть не погиб. Захлебывается яростью, бьет рубиновым перстнем своего нового шефа безопасности, только этим утром получившего должность и уже успевшего эпически облажаться. Ри Риоваль торопится вернуться в Башню Плоти, где запрется в подземелье и начнет придумывать план мести тому, кто осмелился украсть его игрушку. Тому, кто так и не поделился секретом возвращения молодости. Того, кто так нагло вырвался из его когтей. Майлзу Нейсмиту, кем бы он ни был на самом деле. Бедный, бедный Нейсмит…

Танг и его ребята, отлично справившиеся с операцией прикрытия, добрались до поджидавшей их дрезины и догнали поезд, пока он не вошел в ущелье. Меня привязали в крайнем из вагонов, по соседству с уже ненужным цирковым хламом, и наконец-то оставили в покое. 

***

– Вы позволите? 

Нейсмит вполз в поле моего зрения с двумя кружками, исходящими горячим парком. В той, что он протянул мне, плавала долька лимона. 

– Я пришел извиниться. М-м… Вы не возражаете, если мы поговорим? – он опустился рядом. Как только дендариец ослабил веревку, за которую меня привязали к вбитому в стену гвоздю, мои руки упали вниз. Стало совсем хорошо. – Полагаю, вы теряетесь в догадках, чего ради Танг брал вас с собой? Отвечу. Я держал вас под рукой, потому как собирался обменять на Тауру, если переговоры с Риовалем зайдут в тупик. Он же предпочел услышать секрет омолаживающего лечения, якобы изобретенный в Бетии, – господин обманщик потер нос.

Я промолчал. 

– Гм-м. Таура. Мы поговорили с Девятой и решили, что победа над несколькими баронами сразу стоит того, чтобы сменить рабскую кличку на нормальное имя. Вам нравится? Таура. Сильное имя, гордое. Я сам придумал, – гордо заявил коротышка. 

Я бы оценил возраст Нейсмита года в двадцать три, максимум в двадцать пять. Дело не в том, кто как выглядит. Морщины на лице появляются не от старости, а от привычки задумываться, которой мальчик явно не пренебрегает. О возрасте кричат его естественная грация движений, азарт, уверенность, что одержанная на поле боя или, как в данном случае, обманом победа – гарантия долгой и счастливой жизни. 

Риоваль на дерьмо изойдет, когда узнает, что его обманули дважды. 

Если узнает.

Неужели большинство людей действительно настолько глупы, что следят за блестящим цилиндром и не видят, как иллюзионист достает из потайной коробки кролика?

– Признаться, я немного удивлен, что глупость, которую изобрели некоторое время назад… м-м… некие вдохновленные мною люди, заинтересовала барона Риоваля больше, чем ваша персона. А потом я подумал вот о чем. Тогда, во время пожара в Башне Плоти, самой заметной фигурой из нас троих оказалась Таура. Я невелик ростом, в темноте меня вполне могли принять за ребенка. А вы – постоянный обитатель того жуткого места, а не чужак, и явно не похожи на раба, совершающего попытку побега. Значит, вас просто могли не заметить. А если и заметили – Риоваль может только гадать, куда же вы ушли. Особенно если вспомнить ту лабораторию, с железным столом и черепами в сейфе. После взрыва, по моим расчетам, там остались только обломки да камни…

А ведь господин авантюрист прав. Я попытался вспомнить, сколько раз охранники находили меня то в лаборатории, то блуждающим по «зоосаду». Один раз меня занесло к «крысам», хорошо, что не съели. 

Означает ли это, что барон Риоваль меня не ищет? Или… уже нашел, в одном из обгоревших на пожаре тел? К цирку мы подбирались под покровом ночи, публике меня не показывали, маскировали всяческими способами…

И сейчас я бегу прочь от Единения Джексона?

Я повернулся и впервые встретился с Нейсмитом взглядом. 

– Вот именно, – кивнул он. – По моим расчетам, барон считает вас мертвым. Я хотел сказать – более мертвым, чем вы были до… э-э… мертвым в привычном смысле слова, а не так, как вы мертвы, если учесть… ну, вы поняли. 

Барон выкинул меня из головы, как забывают о досадной мелочи? Меня? И я, его раб, игрушка, доказательство величия, мстительности и человеконенавистничества Дома Риоваль – свободен?..

– Мы направляемся в Терру. Прекрасное место, как я слышал. Нормальные законы, неплохие врачи, уверен, они смогут вам помочь, вернуть вас к жиз… М-м, я хотел сказать, жизни в привычном… Избавить ваш организм от… э-э… Одним словом, я предлагаю вам ехать с нами. Дендарийский отряд почтет за честь, если вы присоединитесь к нам в предстоящем путешествии. 

У меня закружилась голова. Не как у нежных барышень в плену корсета, а от урагана мыслей. Неужели?.. После стольких попыток? Неужели я действительно свободен?

Какая злая, отвратительная насмешка Судьбы. Свободен – сейчас, когда от меня остались жалкие остатки плоти. Сейчас, испив всю горечь погибшей любви, не оставившей мне даже пыли в доказательство своего существования. 

Или…?

Неужели жуткий эксперимент, который леди Юдин и барон Риоваль провели с телом моей лесной феи, всё-таки завершился успехом и тот серый оплавленный комочек действительно хранил дух моей возлюбленной? И теперь, освободившись, вселился в этот фальшивый балаган, растворился среди толпы авантюристов, смело берущихся за оружие и свято верящих в своего маленького генерала?

Неужели я настолько глуп, что еще верю в чудеса?

– Майлз!

Нейсмит привстал и нос к носу, точнее, нос к груди, столкнулся с ворвавшимся в вагон Торном. 

– Генерал, у нас проблема. 

– Да, слушаю? – Оставалось только поражаться, насколько быстро этот горбатый коротышка меняет личины. Вот только что он был в образе мудреца, утешающего расплакавшегося от боли малыша (роль, в принципе, для меня непривычная, но… ладно, пусть), и вот спустя секунду передо мной собранный, готовый к любым неожиданностям бывалый вояка. 

– Лучше посмотри, – ответил Торн, рывком распахивая дверные створки.

Вместе с холодным ветром в помещение ворвались беспорядочные вопли, улюлюканье и сухие хлопки выстрелов. Пока далеких, но неотвратимо приближающихся. 

Вниз по склонам ущелья бежали, скатывались, летели избитые, окровавленные, полуголые вооруженные люди. 

В их предводителе, нещадно нахлестывавшем лошадь, почти вцепившемся в убегающий последний вагон, я с трудом – мешали синяки вместо носа и рта – узнал Моглиа. 

Реальность, опьяневшая от близости свободы и на секунду окрасившаяся радужным флёром, встала на место. 

Барон Риоваль пустил в погоню «крыс». 

***

На передовой командовал Танг. «Крысы» вполне резонно предполагали, что «распорядитель цирка» путешествует с комфортом, поэтому забрасывали гранатами и стремились в два первых за локомотивом пассажирских вагона. Итогом атаки стала загоревшаяся фанера с намалеванной на ней надписью; бронированные стены под ней лишь закоптились. Урон небольшой, но черный дым, шлейф копоти, затянувшийся в следующие вагоны, дикие вопли, которыми подбадривали себя нападающие… Сбрасывать «гостей», сумевших запрыгнуть на состав и теперь пробирающихся по тендеру к локомотиву, побежал Торн. Танг же отправился туда, где было жарче всего. В буквальном смысле – платформа с реквизитом полыхала вовсю. 

Нейсмит был, казалось, везде. 

Меня оттащили в вагон-столовую, велели прятаться под скамьями. Рядом со мной оказалась Николь. Она сжалась, прикрывая собой футляр с инструментом, побледнела и расширившимися глазами смотрела, как несокрушимая Боун организовывает помощь раненым.

Мне же хотелось смеяться. Потому что суку-судьбу обмануть так и не удалось. Я сидел со связанными руками, глох от выстрелов и криков, а рядом со мной умирала от кровопотери женщина. 

Кусок деревянной обшивки, вырванный взрывом, пронзил Филиппи насквозь. Девушка еще дышала – тяжело, хрипло, – но шансы ее были невелики. Пока медики разберутся с другими ранеными, а еще сепсис, вероятность которого возрастает с каждой минутой промедления; черный дым, ползущий от локомотива и отравляющий и без того хрупкий организм… У бедной девочки не было ни единого шанса, если только не случится чудо.

Много ли в нашей жизни случается чудес?

Я дотянулся до ножа, брошенного кем-то из нападающих; в корзинке с рукоделием, в панике забытой на скамье одной из дендариек, нашлись иглы и шелк. А из Николь, учитывая отсутствие опыта, получилась отличная хирургическая сестра. 

Вздрогнула она только раз: когда я попросил ее спеть. Кажется. Я даже не уверен, что это мои руки зашивали раненую Филиппи. Нет. Ее звали как-то иначе. У нее были мягкие каштановые волосы, доверчивые карие глаза и самая прекрасная улыбка на свете. 

***

– Уходим! Вставай, мать твою!.. – кто-то, кажется, тот чернявый собаковод, волоком тянул меня за собой. Деревянные скамьи горели плохо, но борта… Дым шел отовсюду; черный, тяжелый, он забирался глубоко в легкие. Николь, столь поглощенная заботами о Филиппи, забыла свой инструмент, хотела вернуться, но ее не пустили – парни Танга работали четко. В бронированный вагон переправляться из дымящейся «столовой» можно, обратно – только после соответствующего разрешения командования. 

Полыхающая, вернее, догорающая платформа осталась на путях далеко позади. В грузовых вагонах не смолкала перестрелка. Вроде бы отбились; «столовая» пусть себе дымит, доберемся до станции – посмотрим, можно ли починить. Главное, люди целы. 

– Двигай жопой, ублюдок! – прикрикнул чернявый и, подойдя к разделявшей вагоны сцепке, показал мне пример. Внизу неслись шпалы. Деревянная доска под моими ногами шаталась. Навстречу мне тянулись руки – Танг молча ждал, умудряясь одновременно смотреть на меня и отслеживать боевую обстановку на всем поезде; Чодак подбадривал матерком; Нейсмит, растолкав рядовых, протиснулся у них под локтями и кричал нечто ободрительное. 

Я почти дотянулся до его ладони, когда из клубов черного дыма за моей спиной выскочил окровавленный Моглиа, обхватил меня и рухнул вместе со мной вниз, на острые камни насыпи. 

***

Иногда мне кажется, что я вижу сон. Не может быть настоящей такая жизнь. Я давно умер – в тот день, когда от шальной пули погибла владычица моего сердца. Или чуть позже, когда два монстра, почитающие себя первопроходцами науки, растворили в кислоте ее бездыханное тело? Или я протянул еще немного и умер, когда Риоваль отравлял мое тело, выламывал суставы, пронзал мозг металлическими нитями? 

У меня было столько случаев умереть, что все и не перечислить. Так что – да, я действительно мертв. А эта сказка, в которой обгоревший цирковой поезд уезжает в снежную пустошь, – лишь игра воображения. Последняя шутка агонизирующего разума. 

И всего остального мира – Единения Джексона с его заводами, вычурными дворцами и толпами испуганных, голодных людей; роскошествующей Цетаганды, открытой для будущего Бетии и прочих стран, больших и малых, – тоже не существует. Есть только комната с семью стенами и высоким потолком. Вампир в красно-черном одеянии. 

И я, его раб. 

Барон Риоваль, с неровно запудренным синяком, оставшимся после побега Тауры, изучал инструменты на подносе. Не обманываясь его показательным спокойствием, безымянные слуги суетились, убирая железный стол. Выносили то, что осталось от Моглиа. Или нет?.. как звали его предшественника на этом несчастливом посту? Тогда, четыре года назад, когда мое сердце рвалось от горя, я не смог понять странного милосердия того неприятного, жестокого человека: прежде, чем предстать перед бароном и доложить, что лишь один из беглецов доставлен живым, а вторая, в нарушение приказа – мертвой, он нашел возможность навсегда избавить жену и детей от страха перед бароном. 

Мы сами творим свою жизнь. И смерть тоже. 

Риоваль листал обгорелую тетрадку, стараясь касаться бумаги самыми кончиками пальцев. Его помощник – очередное дарование, приехавшее в Единение Джексона искать золота или славы, – готовил алхимическое оборудование. На меня он смотрел, как на часть стены, обычный камень среди сотен таких же, и лишь на миг его лицо исказилось чем-то, напоминающим сочувствие. 

А может, это был я, впервые знакомящийся с тем, что барон Риоваль упорно называл «правосудием». А значит, у меня еще оставался шанс повернуться, захлопнуть дверь, и сбежать из лабиринта?

Но мгновение ушло. Риоваль смерил оценивающим взглядом меня. Посетовал, что из-за проклятого Нейсмита он потерял не только рабов, часть сокровищ и репутацию среди коллег, но и любимый рубин. Выпалил в пространство очередную клятву страшной мести горбатому бетийцу и только потом, успокоившись, почти ласково потрепал меня по щеке. 

– Твое непослушание не оставляет мне выхода. Ты же знаешь, как я привязан к тебе! Одна мысль, что ты снова попробуешь сбежать… Мне казалось, я доходчиво объяснил, почему тебе следует забыть про побег, но ты пробуешь снова и снова. Ах, как же несовершенна человеческая природа! Раб должен знать, где его место – под ногами его господина, в пыли. Только для этого вы, камни, и годитесь. Камни!.. Обязательно расскажу этот каламбур леди Юдин, она оценит!.. – рассмеялся вампир, командуя помощнику, что можно приступать. 

Камни… Если бы вы, господин Риоваль, действительно знали о рабах и камнях всё, как утверждаете, вы бы знали: мы умеем ждать. Вы можете делать, что угодно: бить нас, обтесывать, продавать, замуровывать в подвалы и смалывать в пыль. Но мы всё равно дождемся. Рано или поздно настанет день, который вы готовите своим существованием. День, когда вам повезет нарваться на камень, чья твердость окажется сильнее яда ваших слов и вашей жестокости. 

И тогда посмотрим, чья возьмет. 

Начинайте готовить свою смерть, барон Риоваль. Так и быть, я останусь с вами – очень хочется посмотреть, какой она будет. 

***

– Черный? Рубин был бы лучше, – барон скривил губы. Надел тяжелый золотой перстень, поднес к глазам черный плоский камень. – Но что поделать – этот раб меня всегда разочаровывал…


End file.
